For One Day
by besajoy
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang terkabulnya sebuah harapan yang dimiliki oleh Super Junior serta ELF, di hari anniversary Super Junior. A Super Junior FF. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian._

_Ada apa anda memanggil saya?_

_Memang rasanya sudah mustahil, hyung._

_I know what you feel, oppa._

_Ternyata rumor itu doa, ya._

_Aku rindu semuanya._

_So, we must promise to believe it too._

_I don't know why, sir, but I think you're similar with my lovely idol._

_Because I, and ELF too, really miss those things of you._

—o0o—

Title: For One Day

Genre: Family, Friendship, etc

Rating: T

Cast:

- Thirteen members of Super Junior

- Jichan, Minjae, Rinyi, Jenny (OC). They are ELFs in here.

Summary:

Sebuah kisah tentang terkabulnya sebuah harapan yang dimiliki oleh Super Junior serta ELF, di hari anniversary Super Junior. A Super Junior FF. RnR?

—o0o—

Chapter 1

Denting-denting suara alat-alat yang beradu satu sama lain terus terdengar dari ruang makan di _dorm_ Super Junior. Saat ini makan malam tengah dijalani oleh mereka bersama. Sesekali terdengar canda gurau diantara mereka.

"Nanti kalau sudah selesai makan, jangan balik ke kamar dulu. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian," pinta Eunhyuk disela-sela makan malam mereka.

"Pasti agenda kegiatan bulan ini," sahut Shindong dengan mulutnya yang masih mengunyah makanan. Ia begitu tahu kebiasaan yang rutin dilakukan oleh Super Junior.

"Makan dulu baru bicara," Heechul melirik sinis Shindong, yang kemudian dibalas oleh orang yang dimaksud, "_Ne, hyung_."

"Shindong kebiasaannya kumat kalau lagi makan kkk," ucap Kangin yang tertawa melihat tingkah laku Shindong yang pasrah usai ditegur Siwon dengan cara yang seperti itu.

"Ne, sekalian aku mau memberi tahu kalian tentang suatu rencana untuk satu hari di bulan ini," ucap Eunhyuk yang baru sempat mengambil alih pembicaraan, dengan senyum yang mendadak mengembang.

"Rencana apa itu, Hyukjae?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang sukses membuatnya mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Ryeowook. "Kau ini kebiasaan. Dia itu lebih tua darimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Sudahlah, Wook," bela Sungmin. "Kau selalu saja membela dia, mentang-mentang dia itu _soulmate_-mu," ketus Ryeowook pada Sungmin seraya menunjuk orang yang baru saja ia jitak.

"Kau sirik saja, Wook, mentang-mentang kau ditinggal _soulmate_-mu," ucap Kyuhyun, yang berhasil membalikkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Ryeowook pada teman satu roommate-nya itu. "Wekk," iapun lantas menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aish," ucap Ryeowook kesal. Selalu saja kalah oleh _evil magnae_ yang satu ini.

"Kalian ini kenapa berantem? Hahaha, nanti juga aku kasih tahu," lagi-lagi Eunhyuk mendapat giliran bicara belakangan. Iapun menjawab seraya tertawa ringan.

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan _anniversary_ kita?" tanya Sungmin ringan.

"Tunggu dulu—memangnya sekarang sudah bulan November?" tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang _innocent_-nya, yang kini mendapat jitakan dari Kyuhyun. "Kau ini ketularan lemotnya oleh _soulmate_-mu itu. Sekarang ini tanggal 1 November tahu!"

"Tidak usah pakai jitak segala! Tidak sopan!" lagi-lagi Ryeowook dibuat kesal oleh si evil magnae itu.

"Siapa suruh tadi kau menjitak kepalaku," balas Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku sudah membicarakan ini semua dengan Donghae. Kalian tinggal bagaimana menanggapinya. Dan jikalau rencana kegiatan ini sudah dibentuk, maka ini semua harus berhasil."

—o0o—

Berkas-berkas sinar cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk melalui kaca di ruang kerja milik bos perusahaan. Namun hangar-bingar di kotaBeijing, China tidak berhasil menembus ruangan. Entah mengapa Hangeng menjadi terasa tegang setelah memasuki ruangan ini. Dengan tata letak ruangan yang sedemikian rupa dirancang untuk seorang bos. Langkah kaki Hangeng berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah sebuah kursi yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," sang direktur memutar kursi menjadi ke arah Hangeng usai dirinya berada tepat di depan meja beliau.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya Hangeng seraya duduk.

"Jadwalmu di bulan November ini bisa dibilang cukup padat," tanpa berbasa-basi lagi sang direktur segera menjawab pertanyaan Hangeng _to the point_. Beliau kemudian mengambil sebuah map. "Silahkan dicek."

Hangeng mengangguk dan melakukan instruksi sang bos. Ia membuka isi map itu. Rentetan tanggal serta jadwal yang tercantum ia cermati satu persatu. Lalu ia berhenti di satu titik.

"Tanggal 6 November ada jadwal untuk manggung di Seoul?" gumam Hangeng tanpa sadar. Ia benar-benar tak percaya ia bisa mendapatkan jadwal tersebut. Bukankah itu hari…

"Memangnya ada apa, Hangeng? Selama dua hari berturut-turut kau akan berada di Korea Selatan. Ada masalah?"

Hangeng menggeleng tanpa memalingkan pandangan. "Tidak," jawabnya, iapun lantas menelusuri jadwalnya yang lain. Dan benar saja, tanggal 6 dan 7 November ia akan mengisi suatu acara dengan bernyanyi di Seoul pada tempat yang berbeda. Benar, dua hari.

Ada rasa yang sedikit membuncah di hati Hangeng.

Korea Selatan

Seoul.

6 November.

—o0o—

Sebuah buku agenda yang terbuka dengan sebatang pulpen berwarna hitam di tengahnya tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas meja ruang tengah di _dorm_ tempat Super Junior bersemayam. Buku tersebut sedari tadi terketuk-ketuk oleh ruas-ruas jemari tangan kepunyaan Eunhyuk, yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha menghubungi para _member_ yang sedang melakukan wajib militer untuk mendapatkan kepastian mengenai nasib mereka apakah dapat ikut serta merayakan _anniversary_ bersama mereka di _dorm_ ini atau tidak. Ralat—harus dapat, tidak boleh tidak, karena ini berkaitan dengan terbentuknya Super Junior hingga sekarang ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Mengapa tidak ada satupun yang bisa dihubungi?! Apa sekarang jadwal mereka latihan hah?!" maki Eunhyuk seraya memukul buku di depannya, yang sedari tadi me-_reject_ hubungan telepon yang terputus begitu saja karena tidak kunjung tersambung.

"Ada apa kau marah-marah begitu, _hyung_?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya. Iapun langsung mengambil posisi duduk bersila sama seperti Eunhyuk sembari memakan sejumput _nori_.

"Ini Leeteuk _hyung_, Heechul _hyung_, dan Yesung _hyung_ dari tadi tidak bisa ditelepon, padahal aku ingin menanyakan soal pengambilan cuti untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kita disini itu," Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook yang baru saja dilempar kepadanya. Namun bola matanya menangkap selembar _nori_ yang berada di tangan kanan Ryeowook. "Aku minta norinya ya, hehehe," ucapnya seraya mematahkan secuil bagian dari _nori_ itu dan memakannya padahal belum ada perizinan secara resmi dari yang punya.

Untunglah Ryeowook memaklumi hal itu. "Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang waktunya latihan, hyung. Lain waktu saja kau panggil mereka lagi."

"Tapi aku harus menyusun rencananya secara _detail_ sekarang. Masalahnya, kabar mereka juga menentukan rencana itu," tukas Eunhyuk. "Memang sebagian sudah aku rancang, tetapi rencana akan matang apabila kabar dari mereka sudah pasti."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Iapun kemudian memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Kibum dan Hangeng?"

Entah mengapa mendengar nama mereka berdua disebut-sebut membuat pikiran Eunhyuk sedikit mengajaknya untuk bernostalgia tentang masa lalu Super Junior. Namun hal itu tak lama. "Nomor lama mereka yang ada semuanya tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi. Entahlah apa mereka sudah mengganti nomor mereka atau mereka memang sedang sibuk, yang jelas aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabari mereka lewat alamat email yang kupunya. Sudah jelas nasib mereka akan terus berada diambang-ambang, jadi ya—kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya," selorohnya yang tersirat rasa pupus harapannya akan kehadiran dua orang itu ke dalam lingkup keluarga mereka lagi.

Ryeowook mendesah kecewa. "Memang rasanya sudah mustahil, _hyung_. Mereka sudah memiliki jalan mereka sendiri-sendiri tanpa kita," lirihnya. Namun ia kemudian tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk. "Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha untuk melibatkan mereka," ucapnya seraya menepuk pundak si pemilik _gummy smile_ itu.

"Tapi Hangeng dan Kibum masih tetap merupakan bagian dari kita, _hyung_. Keluarga kita. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukan kehadiran mereka kembali," ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada yang sedikit serak, menahan rasa perih di hati serta sesak di dada. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Bukan hanya kau _hyung_, kamipun juga, ELF juga, semuanya," balas Ryeowook. "Kini kita hanya bisa berharap akan adanya secercah keajaiban yang datang untuk semua itu," lanjutnya.

—o0o—

Blitz-blitz kamera terus menyorot ke arah bangku-bangku yang akan diisi oleh anggota dari boyband fenomenal di Korea Selatan, Super Junior. Hari ini akan dilaksanakan sebuah konferensi pers mengenai mereka. Dan setelah sekian lama para wartawan menunggu kemunculan dari mereka, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga.

Kedelapan member Super Junior kemudian duduk. Penampilan mereka hari ini cukup formal dengan gaya mereka yang cukup tenang. Ya, gaya luar mereka cukup tenang, tetapi hati mereka cemas luar biasa. Apalagi seorang Lee Hyukjae selaku leader sementara, yang nanti akan terus ditanya-tanya.

Seorang MC yang akan menjadi juru bicara mewakili para wartawan untuk bertanyapun membuka suara. "_Annyeong haseyo_, Super Junior."

"_Annyeong_," balas Eunhyuk selaku juru bicara mewakili Super Junior seraya tersenyum. Ingat kode etik.

"Oke, langsung saja kita memulai konferensi pers kita," ucap sang MC memberi jeda. Sementara sorot kamera masih saja menyilau ke arah Super Junior, namun kondisi tampak mulai serius.

"Super Junior sudah muncul kembali setelah lama tidak ada kabarnya. Namun kemunculan kalian sekarang tidak disertai dengan kemunculan album terbaru kalian seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Apakah kali ini Super Junior tahun ini tidak mengeluarkan album baru? Atau sebenarnya kalian sudah mempersiapkan album baru untuk tahun ini?"

Persetan, batin Eunhyuk. Baru awal sudah dilontarkan kalimat dan pertanyaan yang seperti itu.

"Untuk album baru, sebenarnya kami sendiri belum mempersiapkannya. Pihak SM sendiri hingga saat ini belum memberikan kabar kepada kita apakah kami akan _launch_ album tahun ini atau tidak."

"Oke, jikalau seandainya kalian akan _comeback_ di tahun ini, berarti kalianpun akan _comeback_ dengan jumlah _member_ yang sedikit karena banyaknya anggota dari kalian yang saat ini sedang menjalankan wajib militer, sehingga Eunhyuk-ssi menjadi _leader_ sementara di tahun ini. Lalu, Eunhyuk-ssi, bagaimana yang anda rasakan selama menjadi _leader_ sementara di Super Junior? Apa suka duka yang anda dapat?"

"Suka-dukanya? Kalau sukanya ya saya masih bisa dapat menjalani kegiatan bersama _member_ Super Junior di _dorm_. Saya masih bisa merasakan bagaimana saya bisa tertawa bersama, becanda bersama dengan mereka selama di _dorm_. Dukanya ya saya kadang merasakan bagaimana yang tadinya diatur jadi mengatur, dan kadang-kadang saya merindukan member Super Junior yang lain, yang saat ini tidak se-_dorm_ dengan saya. Saya bahkan sempat merindukan saat-saat dimana Super Junior bisa berjumlah 13 orang seperti dulu lagi—jujur saja."

Persetan ini, persetan. Apa kau tahu, para wartawan, bahwa saat ini Eunhyuk sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Omong-omong, sebentar lagi kalian—Super junior— akan merayakan _anniversary_ kalian yang ke-8. Dan hingga sampai saat ini kalian belum juga mengeluarkan album baru kalian. Lalu apakah ada rencana untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kalian secara publik untuk kali ini, dan jika iya, bagaimana rencana kalian tersebut?"

Berungtunglah topik dialihkan.

"Ya, kami sudah berencana akan merayakan _anniversary_ kami secara publik, tapi yang tidak terlalu terbuka. Kami akan menyelenggarakan sebuah _fanmeeting_ yang jumlah pesertanya dibatasi sehingga kuotanya tidak terlalu banyak."

"Kalian akan menyelenggarakan sebuah _fanmeeting_—oke, kapan dan dimana lokasi _fanmeeting_ tersebut?"

"Informasinya bisa dicek di _website_ kami, dan tiketnya hanya dapat dibeli secara _online_ di sana."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kesiapan keamanan, terutama untuk menghadapi orang-orang yang cukup anarkis untuk acara ini?"

"Tentunya keamanan sudah menjadi prioritas keamanan sudah ada ketersediaan pihak aparat sehingga tinggat keamanan acara sudah cukup terjamin."

—o0o—

"Apa-apaan ini?! Baru pembukaan saja sudah bikin galau!" gerutu Jichan seraya memukul sebuah meja di depannya, yang menjadi dudukan untuk laptopnya yang dipakai untuk menyaksikan acara _live streaming_ konferensi pers Super Junior bersama teman ELF-nya saat ini.

"Pihak SM belum memberikan kabar? Hei SM jangan kau gantung nasib SJ-nya kami!" sang teman, Minjae juga ikut-ikutan menggerutu mendengar ocehan yang dilontarkan oleh sang juru bicaranya disana, Eunhyuk. Ia dan juga member Super Junior yang lain tampak gagah mengenakan _tuxedo_ warna hitam.

"Hei Minjae, coba kau lihat baik-baik gaya dan tatapan mata dari Eunhyuk oppa. Apa kau merasa kalau dia cukup sedih mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh MC?" Tanya Jichan seraya mengarahkan jemari telunjuknya ke arah obyek pembicaraan yang dimaksud di depan laptop. Rupanya ia telah membuat hipotesis, bahwa penampilan belum menjamin keberadaan hati seseorang, seperti apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Gestur tubuh yang terlihat gagah namun sorot mata serta ekspresinya tidak segagah penampilannya.

"Ah, Hyukjae… _I know what you feel, oppa_—hei, tunggu dulu!" ucap Minjae yang tiba-tiba berhenti karena bagian dari konferensi pers mulai seru. Tambahlah serius dirinya dan Jichan yang menontonnya.

_"…Lalu, Eunhyuk-ssi, bagaimana yang anda rasakan selama menjadi _leader_ sementara di Super Junior? Apa suka duka yang anda dapat?"_

_"Suka-dukanya? Kalau sukanya ya saya masih bisa dapat menjalani kegiatan bersama _member_ Super Junior di _dorm_. Saya masih bisa merasakan bagaimana saya bisa tertawa bersama, becanda bersama dengan mereka selama di _dorm_. Dukanya ya saya kadang merasakan bagaimana yang tadinya diatur jadi mengatur, dan kadang-kadang saya merindukan _member_ Super Junior yang lain, yang saat ini tidak se-_dorm_ dengan saya. Saya bahkan sempat merindukan saat-saat dimana Super Junior bisa berjumlah 13 orang seperti dulu lagi—jujur saja."_

"Ah—Minjae, apa kau dengar Hyuk oppa tadi bilang apa?! Dia bilang jika dia rindu saat Super Junior masih 13 orang. Aaaahh _oppa_ aku juga merindukannya! ELF juga!" racau Jichan usai mendengarkan bagian yang ia rasakan selama ini telah Eunhyuk katakan. Iapun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ditambah lagi ia melihat ekspresi dari sang juru bicara itu seperti menahan tangis pula. "Ya ampun! Itu Hyuk oppa mau nangis itu! Astaga _oppa_…"

Berbeda dengan Jichan yang rewel, Minjae justru diam dalam tangis. Iapun membenarkan apa yang temannya itu katakan pada layar laptop.

Saat dimana semua tabir, yang selama ini orang-orang pungkiri, namun pada akhirnya tabir tersebut terkuak juga…

Tabir yang mengatakan rasa kerinduan akan kembalinya kehadiran sebuah boyband yang memiliki personil lengkap yang berpadu jadi satu itupun mulai dirasakan kembali dengan hebatnya…

Dan pada akhirnya, semua tak mampu lagi menampik. Hati tak kuasa lagi untuk itu. Kini giliran air matalah yang membuka semuanya…

_"…Lalu apakah ada rencana untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kalian secara publik untuk kali ini, dan jika iya, bagaimana rencana kalian tersebut?"_

_"Ya, kami sudah berencana akan merayakan _anniversary_ kami secara publik, tapi yang tidak terlalu terbuka. Kami akan menyelenggarakan sebuah _fanmeeting_ yang jumlah pesertanya dibatasi sehingga kuotanya tidak terlalu banyak."_

"Jadi benar rumor Super Junior yang akan mengadakan _fanmeeting_ itu?" tanya Minjae, yang sebenarnya sudah terjawab secara tidak langsung pada konferensi pers. Memang dirinya sudah tahu kabar itu melalui jejaring sosial yang sudah dibahas dimana-mana dan oleh khalayak banyak, terutama para ELF. Namun ketika itu berita belum dikonfirmasi langsung oleh yang bersangkutan, sehingga pada akhirnya hal tersebut hanya dianggap sebatas rumor belaka dan menjadi angin lalu. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya rumor tersebut ternyata benar adanya.

"Ternyata rumor itu doa, ya," sahut Jichan yang sudah agak tenang walaupun matanya masih terlihat merah, 11-12 dengan Minjae juga.

Mereka berdua terus menyimak konferensi pers walau tadinya sempat terjadi kendala dengan diri mereka sendiri. Sampai kepada informasi mengenai pembelian tiket _fanmeeting_, mereka mulai menjelajahi situs lain, yaitu website _boyband_ idola mereka itu.

"Cepat pesan tiketnya. Ini tidak boleh kita lewatkan!" ucap Jichan sembari menyaksikan kerja yang dilakukan oleh Minjae melalui kursor putih pada laptop, untuk meng-_klik link_ yang ada agar bisa mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Kita pesan dua tiket, _ne_?" Tanya Minjae seraya terus mempekerjakan jemari tangannya untuk menari di atas _trackpad_ laptop.

"_Ne_, ayo sekarang pesan sebelum kita kehabisan," jawab Jichan seraya berseru. Minjae mengangguk lantas iapun mencoba untuk membeli tiket itu. Dan—

"Berhasil!" seru mereka serempak.

—o0o—

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam baru saja terparkir di depan sebuah Universitas terkemuka di Amerika. Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah sosok pria dewasa yang mengenakan setelan jas berkemeja putih serta celana hitam yang bergaya formal. Bentuk wajahnya tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam dan masker, sehingga tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengenalnya, walau sebenarnya ia adalah tamu undangan dari universitas ini. Jikalau dirinya tidak menyerahkan surat undangannya kepada satpam gerbang tadi, orang itu takkan bisa masuk. Ia lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan segera masuk ke dalam gedung sambil membawa sebuah tas jinjing.

Kedua kaki dari sang pria begitu melenggang dengan santai. Derapnya yang berasal dari sol sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai cukup terdengar hebat. Maklum ia sedang berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Matanya terus menelisik ruang-ruang yang berada di dalam gedung, berharap ia bisa menemukan tujuannya tanpa salah sasaran. Meski ini adalah kunjungannya untuk kedua kalinya, namun tetap saja ia ragu apakah koridor ini adalah jalan yang sesuai atau tidak. Di berbagai sudut penampilan di dalam gedung tampak sama kecuali nama ruangan yang tercantum serta beberapa _quote_ yang menggantung di langit-langit koridor.

BRAK!

"Eh—_sorry_," ucap seorang mahasiswi yang baru saja menyenggolnya. Pria yang baru juga usai terkagetpun membalas, "_Never mi_—"

Gambar itu… Apa dia salah lihat? Gambar di _garskin_ ponsel mahasiswi itu…

Namun sebelum dirinya melihat dengan lebih _intens_ lagi, gadis itu segera pergi. Langkahnya perlahan menjauh membelakangi pria itu. Sementara pria itu masih tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat barusan.

"Apa dia—seorang ELF?"

Pria itu melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Namun pikirannya tentang gambar yang di garskin itu masih belum juga berhenti, malah semakin mendesaknya untuk memutar kembali memori masa lalunya ketika dirinya masih tinggal di Korea Selatan sana. Ketika kenangan manis itu ia ukir bersama dengan Super Junior, sebelum pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membangun karirnya sendiri sebagai seorang aktor terkemuka. Dan di Amerikalah ia sekarang, cukup jauh jaraknya dari negeri ginseng itu, sama seperti hatinya yang sekarang jauh dari Super Junior, tidak sedekat dan sehangat dulu.

Dan jujur, pria itu merindukannya. Merindukan kehangatan itu, kehangatan yang begitu berarti bagi dirinya yang diperoleh dari kesebelas member itu. Apalagi suhu di tempat ini cukup dingin, sedingin hatinya kini.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika manik matanya menangkap sebuah papan nama yang terpajang di depan pintu. Kacamata dan masker yang melekat di wajahnya segera ia lepaskan, lalu ia masukkan ke dalan kantung celananya. Terlihatlah wajah berkulit putih yang masih terlihat seperti pemuda berusia remaja namun aura dinginnya melebihi es. Iapun lantas mengetuk pintu.

Sementara itu, gadis yang tadi tertabrak oleh pria tadi kini berjalan berbalik arah dari yang sebelumnya, melewati koridor yang sama. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti kembali, saat kedua indra penglihatannya menangkap siluet yang sangat ia kenali. Benarkah—

"Itu orang seperti—Kim Kibum."

—atau hanya mirip?

"Masuk," akhirnya sebuah suara mempersilahkan pria itu untuk masuk. Iapun segera membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Bryan."

—o0o—

Author's Cuap-Cuap:

Hai._.

Cerita pertamaku nih. Kekeke~

SUMPAH TELAT BANGET YA HAHAHA

Padahal anniversary SJ sudah dari kapan tau tapi baru publish nih FF sekarang fufufu-,-

Abis uts juga sih hfftt T-T

Tadinya mau dibikin oneshoot, eh jadinya panjang. Yaudah deh /?

Yaudahlahya. Toh ini FF kubikin cuma mau nyalurin ideku aja. Daripada dibuang sia-sia yegak? Sayang-sayang.

Mau review? Monggo :D

Apapun review dari kalian diterima dengan senang hati hehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

Previous Chapter

_Apa dia—seorang ELF?_

_Itu orang seperti—Kim Kibum._

_Akhirnya kau datang juga, Bryan._

—o0o—

Chapter 2

Rasa shock menyerang Jenny tatkala dua manik matanya menangkap sosok siluet orang yang ia lihat saat ini. Mulutnya membuka membentuk huruf O, sementara kedua matanya membelalak lebar. Ia masih tak percaya akan orang yang saat ini berada di depan sebuah panggung yang akan dipakai untuk seminar kuliah hari ini.

Orang itu, yang tadi ia lihat di depan pintu ruang staf. Orang yang begitu mirip dengan—

"Inilah dia seorang aktor yang bakatnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Kita sambut bintang tamu kita pada seminar kali ini, Bryan Trev!"

Sang MC baru saja selesai memberi sambutan, yang disertai oleh suara tepukan tangan penonton yang meriah, kecuali Jenny yang masih asyik melongo dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Lalu otaknyapun memproses dengan cepat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Pemilik nama Bryan Trev itu.

Bryan?

Bukankah itu nama bule-nya seorang—

—Kim Kibum?

Dan memang orang itu mirip dengan Kim Kibum. Jenny berani bersumpah. Itu memang Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum Super Junior itu.

Wajah dinginnya. Senyum imutnya. Mata sipitnya. Kulit putihnya. Semua itu hanya khas dimiliki oleh si _ice prince_-nya Super Junior. Kim Kibum.

Salah satu dari member Super Junior—yang Jenny tahu—sudah mengambil keputusan untuk hiatus manggung dari mereka sejak lama, untuk terjun ke dunia akting dan menjelma sebagai seorang aktor.

Namun ia masih saja tidak menyangka akan kehadiran sosok itu di sini. Di seminar ini. Langsung di depan matanya.

"Ah—_Good afternoon everybody_!" si Bryan itu mulai member sepatah kalimat pertama sebagai pembuka. Setelah para mahasiswa di universitas membalas sambutan darinya, ia beserta MC mulai membahas seminar pada hari ini.

Gayanya, tutur katanya, semuanya memang khas milik Kibum. Jenny sangat tahu itu meski sudah lama ia juga tak melihatnya, namun hatinya bersua demikian.

Yang lebih parahnya lagi, seminar itu berlangsung lebih dari satu hari, dan orang itu yang menjadi bintang tamunya. Sial.

Begitu rindunya ia akan kehadiran sosok ini. Dan sekarang kerinduannya terbalas sudah.

Namun orang itu tampil sendiri, tidak sesuai dengan harapannya selama ini, yaitu tampil bersama dengan 12 orang lainnya.

—o0o—

Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam di Seoul, menjadi obyek pandang bagi Eunhyuk, yang saat ini tengah berdiri di atas balkom kamar yang ditempati olehnya bersama dengan Donghae. Angin malam menerpanya dengan lembut, yang bersuhu dingin, sama seperti kondisi hatinya saat ini. Sedari tadi pikirannya terus menerus melayang, bintangpun seolah menjadi penyebab karena arah pandang Eunhyuk tidak lepas dari benda alam itu.

"Sedang apa kau disitu, _hyung_? Cuaca malam tak baik untukmu," mendadak muncul sebuah suara bass ke permukaan, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah teman satu kamarnya, Donghae. Kedua kakinya kini sedang berjalan ke arah seseorang yang baru saja ia tanya sekaligus nasihati.

Untungnya telinga Eunhyuk masih dapat menangkap ucapan Donghae dan mendengar derap kakinya meski tadinya ia sedang melamun. "Ingin menikmati suasana luar saja, Hae," ucapnya seraya menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Pasti kau masih memikirkan konferensi pers tadi?" tanya Donghae seraya menatap Eunhyuk tajam, dan memang telak.

Sebuah konferensi pers yang sempat dihadiri oleh member Super Junior tadi, memang sudah diduga oleh Eunhyuk akan mengungkit kesedihan yang sudah lama ia rasakan. Padahal sebenarnya niat Super Junior menghadiri konferensi pers itu ialah hanya untuk mengonfirmasi mengenai penyelanggaraan _fanmeeting_ mereka yang akan diadakan tanggal 6 November, yang bertepatan dengan _anniversary_ mereka.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris mengingat dialog-dialog itu. Mengapa konferensi dimulai dengan pembahasan mengenai album? Dan mengapa topik pembicaraan menjadi posisi _leader_ sementaranya? Dan mengapa ia malah jadi mengatakan apa yang sedari dulu ia rasakan sejak kepergian Hangeng dan Kibum dari Super Junior?

Memang saat di depan media tadi Eunhyuk terlihat santai-santai saja, tetapi kenyataannya itu hanyalah sebuah topeng yang ia pasang untuk menutupi semua kepedihannya. Bahkan pada saat di mobil saat perjalanan pulang bersama Donghae ia sempat menitikkan air matanya. Kesedihan tentang karir Super Junior saat ini yang seperti terlantar, serta kerinduannya pada Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Yesung, bahkan Hangeng yang sudah hengkang dari Super Junior dan Kibum yang entah kemana dan dimana sekarang. Apalagi ia rindu pada saat-saat dulu, saat dimana Super Junior masih menjalani hari-hari bersama dengan jumlah anggota yang benar-benar utuh dalam satu dorm.

Saat mereka harus berebut tempat karena sempitnya ruang…

Saat mereka memakan lauk mereka dalam satu meja makan…

Saat mereka bercanda bersama sampai-sampai suasana dorm bisa jadi sangat berisik…

Saat mereka latihan menyanyi dan menari bersama…

Saat mereka menadahkan tetes peluh serta air mata mereka bersama-sama…

Saat mereka memikul beban mereka bersama-sama…

Saat mereka berjuang melewati derasnya arus di dunia _public figure _sebagai sebuah _boyband_…

Dan juga saat mereka dalam satu panggung bersama dan memadukan segala bakat mereka menjadi satu…

Mengingat itu semua lagi-lagi air mata Eunhyuk terasa mendesak untuk keluar lagi. Segala kerinduan itu terasa meluap-luap di hatinya. "Aku rindu semuanya…" lirihnya seraya terisak. Oh tidak, ia tidak dapat menahannya.

Donghae segera mendekap Eunhyuk erat. Membantunya memikul segala penderitaan di hatinya saat ini, walau tak dapat dipungkiri apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk tadi juga ia rasakan.

"Sudahlah _hyung_, jangan menangis lagi," ucapnya seraya membersihkan anak sungai kecil di pipi Eunhyuk dengan menggunakan jemarinya. "Menangis tidak akan membalikkan keadaan."

"Tapi _hyung_, aku sudah tak tahan lagi menahan semua gejolak rindu ini pada mereka semua, pada keadaan yang dulu, _hyung_," ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara seraknya. "Mengapa hal-hal yang menyangkut mereka diungkit-ungkit lagi!"

Donghae berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk dengan menyapu kepalanya dengan lembut. "Sssshhh, tenanglah. Kendalikan dirimu. Bukan hanya kau yang merasakan seperti ini, akupun juga, kita semua disini juga. Tapi waktu terus berjalan _hyung_," ia kemudian menengadah ke arah langit. "Namun _hyung_, kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama. Itu artinya masih adanya peluang untuk kita semua bertemu kembali dan merajut sebuah kisah bersama kembali. Dengan _title_ keluarga kita, Super Junior. Super Junior, sebuah gugusan bintang yang menyinari sinarnya secara sama-sama, membentuk satu kekuatan yang melahirkan suatu generasi yang sangat luar biasa. Dan sinarnya akan selalu abadi, dan selalu menjadi titian harapan. Meski sinarnya seredup apapun, tetap masih ada secercah sinar, secercah harapan. Meski kemungkinan penyatuan secara utuh akan keanggotaan keluarga kita saat ini kecil, namun masih ada kesempatan untuk itu. Maka dari itu, percayalah _hyung_, suatu saat nanti, Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan doa serta harapan kita."

Indra penglihatan dari Eunhyuk menangkap pancaran sinar dari kedua bola mata Donghae usai dirinya selesai berkata-kata. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi terasa lebih hangat. Apalagi setelah ia menyaksikan sebuah senyum tertarik dari bibir lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau pernah dengar sepatah kata yang menjadi pegangan bagi ELF untuk kita?" tanya Donghae. Sudah pasti Eunhyuk tahu akan jawabannya, namun Donghae sudah angkat bicara kembali. "_Promise to believe_. Mereka saja sudah berjanji pada diri mereka sendiri, untuk percaya bahwa kita itu tetap satu, tetap Super Junior yang 13 tambah 2 itu, meski dalam keadaan apapun. _So, we must promise to believe it too. And I swear if God will help and bless us. Amen_."

—o0o—

Bibir bagian bawah milik Jenny digigiti oleh gigi bagian atas milik dirinya sendiri. Rahangnya mengeras, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tas selempang biru safir miliknya. Sementara itu tangan kanannya sibuk mendekap sebuah berkas seminar yang baru saja diperolehnya tadi dari panitia seminar universitasnya. Seminar di hari kedua sudah selesai, namun ia masih berada di ruangan ini. Hanya dirinya. Karena ia baru saja mendapat panggilan dari Bryan, sang _guest star _seminar. Entah untuk apa, yang jelas saat ini perasaannya diselimuti oleh rasa cemas yang begitu kuat. Cemas karena ini hanya melibatkan dirinya dan Bryan, serta cemas karena takut rencananya akan gagal.

Rencana?

Ya, pasca Jenny tahu bahwa yang mengisi acara guest star itu adalah Bryan—yang sangat merujuk ke arah Kibum—Jenny tiba-tiba memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mempertemukan Bryan—atau Kibum—dengan para _member_ Super Junior di Korea Selatan sana. Kebetulan ia akan menghadiri fanmeeting yang diselenggarakan oleh mereka—dan tiket sudah berada di tangan, dan kebetulan pula ia baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa teman satu negara yang akan menemaninya untuk ke sana juga membatalkan niatnya karena datangnya suatu masalah pada dirinya. Jadilah Jenny berhasil mengantongi dua tiket. Rencananya, tiket tersebut akan diberikan untuk si Bryan itu agar bisa menghadiri _fanmeeting_ Super Junior.

Walaupun Jenny tahu, rencananya sangat beresiko. Apalagi nasib belum bisa dipastikan, apakah sosok dengan Identitas sebagai Bryan itu memang Kibum atau bukan.

Namun, kebetulan lagi, Jenny dipanggil oleh sang bintang tamu.

Dan orang itu kini datang di hadapannya.

"Maafkan saya karena saya sudah menunda waktu istirahat anda, Jenny. Saya tahu anda sudah lelah dalam menghadiri seminar ini," ucap Bryan seraya menelusuri bagian bangku _audience_, dengan menenteng tas jinjingnya yang bercorak hitam itu.

Oh tidak, Bryan tahu namanya. Bryan ingat namanya. Ralat, bukan Bryan, tetapi Kibum. Kibum!

"_Never mind, sir_," kata Jenny seraya tersenyum memaklumi—dan gugup.

"Enaknya kita sama-sama duduk di sini saja, ya. Biar ngobrolnya enak," ucap Bryan seraya mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu bangku. "Ayo kau duduk saja, jangan berdiri saja di situ."

Dengan sikap santai seorang Bryan, tak membuat Jennypun ikut santai. Ia justru semakin gugup berada di hadapan orang itu. "Eh—iya _sir_," ucapnya yang pada akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk agak jauh dari Bryan. "Omong-omong, ada apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Oh itu—soal proporsal," Bryan menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Jenny. Seandainya Jenny tahu, bahwa Bryan saat ini juga tak kalah gugup dengan dirinya. Bukan soal ini sebenarnya yang ingin ia bicarakan. Namun perihal—

—insiden seminar di hari kemarin. Bahwa Bryan melihat Jenny mengenakan jaket biru safir yang jelas-jelas bertuliskan "ELF" dan "Super Junior" ketika berada di depan ruang aula ketika seminar sudah selesai dilaksanakan.

Dan karena itulah ia jadi teringat akan insiden tabrak-menabrak dengan seorang mahasiswi di koridor. Gambar _garskin_ ponsel itu masih terbayang di dalam pikirannya. Sayang muka gadis yang ia tabrak itu tidak terbayang, jadi Bryan tidak tahu siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

Namun entah mengapa, hati Bryan berkata bahwa orang ini yang ia tabrak. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas penyebab saat ini ia ingin bertemu dengan mahasiswi ini ialah karena insiden seminar di hari pertama itu. Untungnya saja ia melihat wajahnya dan _nametag_-nya yang berbentuk bordiran di jaketnya kala itu. "Tugas proporsal seminar yang kalian buat, sudah selesai saya periksa. Dan ternyata punyamu yang paling mengesankan, Jenny. Saya ingin mengajakmu untuk mengerjakan proyek pementasan teater, dengan atas nama kamu dan nama universitas. Dan teater itu akan diselenggarakan secara umum, yang tentunya disaksikan oleh banyak pihak. Apakah kau mau, Jenny?"

Jenny terperanjat mendengar tuturan dari Bryan. "Benarkah? Tentu saya bersedia menerimanya dengan senang hati," katanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Bagus, kalau begitu saya akan ajukan ini kepada pihak universitas," ucap Bryan. "Nanti saya akan kabari lagi kepada Jenny dan kepada pihak fakultas. Omong-omong, bisakah saya meminta nomor telepon anda? Kalau bisa ditulis dalam secarik kertas."

"Oh, tentu saja, _sir_. Tunggu sebentar, saya akan menulisnya."

Beberapa saat setelah detik berjalan, menunggu Jenny dalam menulis apa yang ia minta, akhirnya Bryan menerima secarik kertas yang berisi nomor telepon dari Jenny, setelah ia mengucapkan, "_Thank you so much, sir. I'm so glad now_."

Bryan tertawa ringan dan iapun berkata, "_You're welcome, dear_."

"_Eung_—_sir_—" ucap Jenny gugup. Apakah ini saatnya untuk memulai? Memastikan kebenaran, dan menjalankan rencana?

"—omong-omong, kau sangat mirip dengan Kibum _oppa_, _my Idol in South Korea," lanjut Jenny, dengan nada yang sesantai mungkin. Padahal sebaliknya. "Hahaha, I don't know why, sir, but I think you're similar with my lovely idol, Kim Kibum. He is my idol who lives at South Korea, and he is a member of Super Junior, a boyband from there. You know, sir_? Hahaha."

Perkataan yang dituturkan oleh Jenny sukses membuat Bryan tercengang.

Tercengang karena Jenny mengatakan _my lovely idol,_

Dan lebih tercengang karena Jenny mengatakan _he is a member of Super Junior, a boyband from there—South Korea._

Rupanya Jenny begitu menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa sosoknya adalah sosok seorang Kibum.

Ia tidak menyangka, jika ELF masih mengingat sosok Kibum, padahal orang itu sudah lama hiatus dari Super Junior.

Rasanya—air mata ini begitu menggunung di kelopak matanya. Bersiap untuk tumpah.

"_It's not similar, Jenny. But it's a fact_."

Kini giliran Jenny yang tercengang. Apa tadi katanya?

_It's a fact_?

Jadi benar apa yang hati Jenny bilang, ketika melihat sosok itu di depan pintu ruang staf?

Ditambah lagi Jenny disuguhkan oleh pemandangan sosok Kibum sedang menorehkan _smirk_ di hadapannya. _Smirk_ khas si manusia es milik Kibum yang biasa ia lihat di foto-foto.

"_Really? So you're real_ Kim Kibum?" tanya Jenny dengan nada yang meninggi karena keterkejutannya. Sosok idolanya kini berada di hadapannya. "_Oh—you know, oppa? I miss you so badly, oppa. I really miss all of you. Your smile, your face, your style, your voice, your rap_," cerocosnya dengan semangat.

Namun ketika Jenny mengucapkan kata-kata ini—"_And I miss you when I saw you on the stage with Super Junior members, oppa._"

Dan juga kata-kata ini—"_Oppa, don't you miss them? Don't you miss Super Junior? Don't you miss when you lifed with them? On their dorm? Or on the stage? Don't you?_"

Serta kata-kata ini—"_Because I, and ELF too, really miss those things of you_."

—Persetan, Jenny tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras supaya harga dirinya tidak jatuh di depan idolanya sendiri.

Begitupula dengan Kibum. Ia juga berusaha keras untuk menghadang air matanya keluar dari kelopak matanya. Hatinya begitu terenyuh mendengar ucapan tulus Jenny. Suara ELF tentang dirinya akhirnya ia dengar sendiri. "_Don't cry, dear_," ucapnya yang pada akhirnya buka mulut juga. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap anak sungai di pipi Jenny. "_I miss Super Junior too, honestly. I miss when I lifed with them, when I wasted my time with them. And I miss ELF too. I miss their support. I miss when I saw sapphire blue ocean._"

Jenny melihatnya. Jenny melihat sorot mata Kibum yang tampak sayu. Kedua matanya seolah sedang menatap ke arah bagian belakang Jenny. Jenny tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya saat ini juga sedang berusaha tegar di depannya. Salah satu tangan dari Kibum Jenny raih, lalu dipegangnya dengan erat. Menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan pada idolanya itu. Lumayan—eh?

"Tenanglah, _oppa_—"

"_How are Super Junior now? Ah I don't know now_," ucap Kibum seraya menatap ke arah Jenny kini, namun ekspresi menyedihkannya tetap terpasang.

"Kabar mereka baik-baik saja, _oppa_. Namun jumlah _member_ dari mereka saat ini sedang sedikit karena banyak di antara mereka yang sedang menjalani wajib militer di Korea Selatan sana," tukas Jenny. "Apa kau tidak menonton konferensi pers mereka kemarin? Mereka bilang mereka juga rindu akan Super Junior dengan kehadiran dirimu, _oppa_. Mereka bilang mereka rindu akan Super Junior yang masih berjumlah 13 orang."

"Benarkah?—aku bahkan tidak tahu ada konferensi pers mereka kemarin," ucap Kibum yang lagi-lagi merasa terkejut karena mendengar suatu pernyataan, bahwa ternyata Super Juniorpun merindukan dirinya pula. Ia pikir ia sudah dianggap sampah oleh mereka.

Jenny mengangguk membenarkan. Ia bisa membaca ekspresi Kibum, yang begitu kaget mengetahui apa yang tidak ia tahu mengenai kegiatan Super Junior kemarin. Namun dimata Jenny hal tersebut tidak dinilai sebagai sesuatu yang buruk, justru ia melihat adanya suatu kepedulian yang ditunjukkan melalui mimik muka milik Kibum. "_Ne, oppa_. Dan mereka bilang bahwa mereka akan menggelar sebuah fanmeeting secara publik, dalam rangka merayakan _anniversary_ mereka."

"_Anniv_?" Tanya Kibum heran. Membuat Jenny mendadak kesal. "Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat kapan mereka _anniv_?"

Kibum bergeming. Otaknya sedang berusaha keras untuk mengingat sesuatu. "6 November?"

Emosi Jenny yang tadinya menanjak karena tidak habis pikir bahwa Kibum bisa melupakan hari besar itu, mereda karena dugaannya salah. "_Right, oppa_. Apakah kau ingin menghadirinya? Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu. Bukankah kau merindukan mereka, _oppa_? Ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu untuk bertemu dengan mereka," tawarnya. Begitu gencarnya ia melaksanakan rencananya ini. Kesempatan ini tidak dianggurkan secara sia-sia. Jenny akan memanfaatkannya dengan segera untuk mempertemukan _her lovely idol_ dengan keluarganya ini.

Kibum tidak menyangka akan datangnya tawaran ini dari seorang ELF. Padahal tadinya ia hanya berencana untuk menanyakan kabar Super Junior padanya. Memang ini tawaran yang inginkan—sebenarnya—dari lubuk hatinya yang sudah haus akan kehangatan berada di tengah-tengah _member_ Super Junior. Akan tetapi mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. "Tapi aku—ada jadwal penting di hari itu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghadirinya. _I'm so sorry_."

Dan seketika, hati Jenny jatuh terhempas ke bawah. Dan retak.

"Tapi—mengapa, _oppa_?" tanya Jenny yang masih _shock_ akan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Kibum. "Memangnya seberapa pentingnya jadwal oppa itu? Apa jadwal itu tidak lebih penting dari keluarga _oppa_—Super Junior? Bukankah kau merindukan mereka? Mereka juga merindukanmu—bukankah sudah kubilang? Ini kesempatanmu untuk melihat mereka kembali dan bertemu lagi, lalu apa oppa mau sia-siakan itu hanya untuk jadwal _oppa_ yang—" racaunya yang nada bicaranya masih cukup terdengar tenang, namun raut mukanya jauh berbanding terbalik. Penolakan itu bagaikan _boomerang_ baginya. Ia pikir rencananya akan berhasil.

"—ah sudahlah, _oppa_," desah Jenny, yang akhirnya pasrah. "Maafkan saya, jika saya sudah lancang. Maaf karena saya sudah bertindak tidak sopan di depan _oppa_. Saya hanya tidak menyangka saja jika _oppa_ sudah menolak bantuan dari saya, karena saya pikir tadinya _oppa_ benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Super Junior. Saya hanya ingin membantu _oppa_ untuk itu, dengan memberikan jalan mudahnya. Maafkan saya, saya tidak pantas untuk mengatur hidup _oppa_ yang saya sadari, bahwa sebagai seorang aktor, tentunya _oppa_ sangat sibuk. Saya hanya seorang—ehm—_fans_ yang hanya pantas untuk men-_support oppa_ dalam hal apapun, bukan untuk mengatur. Maaf jika saya tadi lepas kendali, saya hanya begitu merindukan dimana saya melihat _oppa_ berkumpul bersama keluarga _oppa_, walau hanya di depan layar laptop. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf—" ucapnya. Lalu iapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"—and o_ppa, you must know some things, if you are the most I love of my idols, of Super Junior members—honestly. I appreciate you so much in your carriers. Although you've already hurt me now, because you can't meet Super Junior members on 6__th__ November later—but actually I want to see it—but you've already give me your special gift, that you invite me to working together about your project as a teater for my university. It makes me love you more and more as your fans, as an ELF and a Snower,"_ lanjut Jenny seraya tersenyum. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca._ "Thank you so much, oppa, you're my best bias in my life. And sorry oppa, I should go out from here now. Good afternoon, sir._"

Usai mencium punggung tangan Kibum, Jenny lantas melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Kibum dengan rasa yang sangat bersalah karena telah melukai seorang _fans_nya yang—tidak ia sangka—ternyata menjadikan dirinya sebagai _bias_ utamanya. Bukan hanya itu, rasa dilema kini hinggap di benaknya, dengan keputusan yang harus ia ambil mengenai kegiatannya pada tanggal 6 November mendatang.

Dan pasca ia meninggalkan ruangan, Jenny bersegera untuk pergi ke _toilet_ wanita, dan menumpahkan air mata sepuas-puasnya, yang sedari tadi terbendung.

—o0o—

Bandara Internasional Beijing baru saja Rinyi pijaki, setelah ia membayar biaya taksi. Angin sepoi-sepoi serta polusi udara berkat hilir mudik pengunjung bandarapun menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia kemudian menutup pintu mobil dan bawaannya yakni tas ransel berukuran besarpun kemudian diambilnya dari dalam bagasi mobil lalu digendong di atas punggung. Setelah semua dipastikan beres dan tidak ada yang tertinggal, taksipun pergi meninggalkan Rinyi dan ia lantas melenggang menuju ke dalam bandara.

Rinyi teringat akan kabar yang ia dapati kemarin mengenai salah satu artis idolanya yaitu Hangeng, akan pergi ke Seoul, Korea Selatan, pada hari ini pula, sama seperti dirinya. Meski ada setitik harapan akan bertemunya ia dan Hangeng di sini, namun rasanya mustahil. Pasti banyak orang yang sama seperti dirinya dan bahkans mengambil tindakan yang macam-macam untuk sengaja melihat Hangeng langsung di tempat kejadian perkara, entah itu hanya sekedar mengandalkan mata telanjang atau disertai dengan kamera atau bahkan sinar lampu serta mikropon. Butuh tenaga ekstra dan ia sedang malas mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk saat ini. Ia sedang hemat tenaga untuk perjalanannya hari ini ke Seoul, untuk mencapai satu tujuan, yaitu bisa menghadiri _fanmeeting_ Super Junior. Walaupun Hangeng sendiri—dimatanya—masih merupakan bagian dari Super Junior, namun ketimbang harus berdesak-desakan di bandara ini hanya untuk melihat seorang Hangeng, lebih baik berdiri dengan rapi di ruangan fanmeeting untuk melihat kedelapan _member_ Super Junior lainnya.

Akan tetapi, untuk sekarang keadaan bandara masih belum terlihat adanya kericuhan khas _fans-fans_, ataupun perburuan para wartawan dengan kamera mereka. Mungkin belum sekarang, barangkali? Ataukah sekarang sedang ricuh namun bukan di sisi bandara sini? Entahlah.

Yang jelas Rinyi sangat merasa bersyukur.

Usai menyerahkan segala dokumen untuk keberangkatannya pindah negara, Rinyi lantas menunggu pesawat yang akan mengangkutnya tiba di bandara. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas selempang kecilnya, untuk melihat waktu saat ini. Dan ia baru tahu, bahwa butuh waktu lebih dari setengah jam namun kurang dari sejam untuk menunggu pesawat datang.

Karena ia sedang memegang ponsel saat ini, Rinyi lantas mengetik suatu _chat_ yang akan dikirimnya untuk seorang teman ELF-nya di luar China, tentunya menggunakan bahasa internasional yang menjadi penghubung komunikasi antar negara.

_Hey Minjae, I've already in Beijing airport now. Yeay finally I go to my second lovely country, Seoul! And finally I can meet SJ hooray! I'm so happy you know. Okay, wish god bless me, yea! See ya in there!^_^

Usai pesan _chat_-nya terkirim kepada orang yang dituju, Rinyi menaruh ponselnya kembali ke tempat semula. Iapun benar-benar menunggu.

Detik demi detik berjalan, hingga pada akhirnya sebuah pesawat datang menjemput Rinyi. Kedua kakinya segera bekerja untuk melangkah setapak demi setapak dalam kurun waktu yang cepat menuju ke dalamnya. Meski dirinya sempat berdesakan dengan para penumpang lain—yang sangat tidak ia suka, apalagi dengan bawaannya yang segudang—pada saat berada di tangga untuk menaiki pesawat, namun hal tersebut tidak kunjung menyurutkan semangatnya untuk berangkat ke Korea Selatan sana. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan posisi dimana ia duduk yaitu di dekat jendela dan segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi pesawat yang empuk.

Ketika saatnya tiba, pesawatpun mengepakkan sayapnya. Selama terbang, Rinyi tentunya tidak menganggur begitu saja, ia kemudian melakukan aksi _fangirling_ dengan menggunakan _tab_-nya. Mulai dari membuka berbagai akun jejaring sosial-nya dan berbicara mengenai artis idolanya yaitu kesemua _member_ dari Super Junior sebagai seorang ELF, sampai menonton video tentang para _member_ Super Junior. Hingga mengundang orang yang berada di sampingnya untuk menegurnya.

"Hei—" telinga sebelah Rinyi yang tidak tertutupi_ headset_-nya menangkap sebuah suara yang seolah menyapanya. Untuk memastikan apakah ia salah dengar atau tidak, Rinyipun bertanya kepada orang di sebelahnya. Sayangnya orang tersebut mengenakan masker serta kacamata hitam sehingga wajahnyapun tidak kelihatan. "Ehm—apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan menggunakan bahasa China. Biarlah orang itu mengerti atau tidak, ia tidak peduli.

"Ya," jawab orang itu. Rupanya orang tersebut juga bisa berbahasa China. "Ehm, itu—apa kau menonton video tentang Super Junior?" tanyanya balik.

"Eung—ya," jawab Rinyi. Bukannya senang, ia justru merasa canggung. Om-om ini begitu asing dimatanya. Dan hal itu sangat mengganggunya, apalagi sekarang ini ia tengah menyetel video yang sejak orang itu menyapanya, ia tak kunjung mem-_pause_-nya sehingga ia mulai tertinggal untuk mengikuti jalan ceritanya. "Memangnya, ada apa ya, om?"

"Oh—kau ELF?" tanya orang itu lagi. "Bagaimana karir Super Junior sekarang?"

"Karir mereka?" bukankah menjawab dua pertanyaan yang baru saja dilempar kepadanya, Rinyi malah bertanya lagi. Entah mengapa rasa canggungnya sudah mulai mereda. Dan pada akhirnya ia menjawab, "Mereka masih cukup popular sebagai boyband yang super seperti namanya, tapi sayangnya tahun ini mereka belum _comeback_," seraya mem-_pause_ video yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Belum comeback? Tapi ini sudah bulan November," ucap orang itu, yang membuat Rinyi sedikit merasa terperangah. Orang ini begitu peduli akan Super Junior. "Iya, dan tinggal beberapa hari lagi mereka merayakan _anniversary_ mereka yang ke-8 tahun. Seharusnya mereka sudah mengantongi album terbaru mereka, tapi entah mengapa pihak SM bahkan hingga saat ini belum memberikan kabar yang pasti. Padahal aku sudah sangat rindu dengan kehadiran mereka di panggung," ucapnya yang kemudian menengadah ke arah jendela. "Bahkan aku sangat berharap akan adanya keajaiban bahwa Super Junior bisa _comeback_ dengan personil yang lengkap, ke-13 member bisa berdiri dalam satu panggung kembali seperti dulu."

"13 orang? Tapi bukankah ada personil yang keluar?" tanya orang itu lagi. Oh tidak—pertanyaan ini memancing Rinyi untuk menaikkan emosinya.

"Siapa yang keluar?" Tanya Rinyi balik, dengan nada yang meninggi. "Bagiku Super Junior masih 13 orang dan akan selamanya begitu. Hangeng _oppa_ dan Kibum _oppa_ tetaplah bagian dari Super Junior meski sekarang mereka meniti jalan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Aku yakin suatu saat mereka bisa kembali kepada Super Junior, cepat atau lambat."

Persetan. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Tak tahukah orang ini bahwa Rinyi kemarin malam bahkan sempat menangis—padahal menjelang ia hendak pergi jauh—karena ELF membahas kembali tentang Super Junior ketika masih unjuk gigi dengan jumlah 13 orang pada salah satu jaringan sosial yaitu _twitter_, sehingga membuat dirinya ikut _flashback_ ke masa lampau. Dan sekarang orang itu membuat dirinya mengenang masa lalu lagi.

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya, mengapa om?" tanya Rinyi yang emosinya masih belum stabil dan sedang berusaha untuk stabil.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya juga merindukan mereka," mendengar nada bicara orang asing itu yang mulai melirih, Rinyi mulai terperangah lagi. "Mereka siapa? Super Junior?"

Dan ketika mendapati jawaban, "Iya," dari sang lawan bicara, mulut Rinyi mulai gatal untuk melempar sebuah pertanyaan baru. "Memangnya ada apa antara om dengan mereka?"

Rinyi tahu kalau orang di sebelahnya bukan ELF, karena ELF pasti mengikuti perjalanan karir Super Junior dengan inisiatif mereka sendiri. Namun mengapa orang ini tampak begitu peduli dengan Super Junior?

"Apa saya harus memberitahumu?" orang ini gemar sekali memberi kalimat pertanyaan.

"Apa saya harus memaksamu untuk membuka masker dan kacamata hitam itu?!" ucap Rinyi yang mulai kesal. Orang ini membuatnya penasaran, dan ia benci akan hal itu. Untunglah ia berhasil membalikkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh orang tersebut. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?!" lanjutnya.

"Asal kau berjanji untuk diam jika aku memberitahumu," pinta orang itu. Apa apaan ini, belum kenal saja orang asing ini sudah meminta yang macam-macam pada Rinyi. Bagaimana jika orang ini teroris?—ah prasangka buruk baru saja menghampiri iri Rinyi karena rasa penasarannya yang kian mengembang. Namun dengan nafas yang berat pada akhirnya—,"Iya, aku janji. Sekarang tolong jawab."

Orang asing itu mulai membuka kacamata hitam dan maskernya dan—hei, tunggu dulu!

Itu bukan orang asing.

Orang ini justru orang yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Ha—hangeng _gege_?!"

Hanya sebuah senyuman tipis yang menyambut keterkejutan Rinyi yang meledak. Tahan Rinyi, jangan pingsan.

"Ingat janjimu, diamlah. Ingat, kita sedang berada di dalam pesawat," ucap Hangeng pelan. "Jangan takut, santai saja."

Suara yang terdengar di telinga Rinyi tadi sungguh berbeda dengan suara yang tadi, sebelum ia tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya ini ialah seorang Hangeng. Penyamaranmu, sungguh sempurna, Hangeng _gege_.

Ternyata pepatah bahwa harapan adalah doa itu benar-benar fakta. Rasa mustahil Rinyi tadi ditumpas mentah-mentah dengan kemunculan seorang Hangeng, yang ternyata duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Ia masih tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan sang idola yang sangat digemarinya itu tiba dengan sangat kebetulan. Sangat. Tanpa harus berebut posisi dengan pesaing lain yang juga ingin bertemu dengan orang ini.

Dan seketika pula, _mood_ Rinyi terhadap orang ini mendadak berubah. Kekesalannya lekas berganti dengan rasa senangnya yang melonjak tinggi.

"_Gege_, senang sekali aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung _gege_," Rinyi tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ini benar-benar mengharukan bagi dirinya.

"Hei—jangan menangis," ucap Hangeng seraya mengusap air mata Rinyi menggunakan jemari tangan kanannya. "Nanti aku dikira macam-macam denganmu," lanjutnya.

Detak jantung Rinyi seakan memompa darah lebih cepat saat jemari tangan idolanya saat ini sedang mengusap kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Benar-benar sesuatu yang luar biasa bagi dirinya, karena belum tentu ELF lain bisa mendapatkan sentuhan dari _member_ Super Junior seperti sekarang ini. "Iya _gege_, maafkan aku. Tapi aku senang sekali _gege_, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu secara langsung."

Hangeng tertawa renyah mendengar pengakuan yang diutarakan oleh Rinyi. "Tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu."

Rinyi menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, lalu berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Iya, _gege_," ucapnya seraya mengeringkan air matanya sendiri. Idolanya ini benar-benar sosok yang ramah, membuat hatinya kini merasa tentram.

Usai melihat kondisi Rinyi lebih tenang, Hangeng segera membuka topik pembicaraan baru. "Omong-omong, apa kau sendirian di sini?" tanyanya

"Iya, _gege_," jawab Rinyi, yang nada bicaranya kini terdengar seperti percakapan yang biasa ia lakukan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kalau oppa boleh tahu—" ucap Hangeng, yang berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan apakah yang ia lihat dengan ekor matanya sedari tadi benar atau tidak—bahwa gadis ini mengenakan jaket warna biru safir serta bandana di kepalanya yang bertuliskan huruf _Hangeul_ Super Junior. Dan ternyata memang iya. "Sebenarnya kau mau kemana? Kau banyak mengenakan aksesoris bercorak ELF."

Rinyi terperanjat. Rupanya Hangeng menyadarinya. "_Gege_ ternyata masih ingat ya cirri khas ELF," ucapnya yang masih tidak menyangka seorang Hangeng yang notabenenya sudah lama tidak bergabung dengan Super Junior ternyata masih mengingat ELF—_fandom fans_ mereka. Kemudian ia teringat akan pertanyaan dari Hangeng yang belum terjawab. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin menghadiri fanmeeting Super Junior di Seoul saat _anniversary_ mereka. Apa _gege_ diundang ke sana?"

Apa? _Anniv_?

Hangeng hampir saja lupa akan hari sakral itu. Sebentar lagi.

Dan—_fanmeeting_?

"Kalau corak ELF tentu gege masih mengingatnya, mana mungkin gege lupa dengan mereka yang ikut berjasa membesarkan nama oppa," ucap Hangeng menyahut kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Rinyi sebelumnya. "Tapi kalau soal Super Junior fanmeeting itu, gege bahkan belum mendengar kabarnya," lanjutnya, yang kali ini tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rinyi. "Mereka mengatakan itu pada saat konferensi pers beberapa hari yang lalu. Jangan bilang _gege_ juga tidak menontonnya."

"Jujur—_gege_ sama sekali tidak tahu. Saya sudah lama tidak mengetahui kabar mereka lagi," Hangengpun mulai melirih. Malu karena ia menunjukkan reaksi ketidaktahuannya dihadapan seorang ELF yang ia kenal masih menganggap dirinya masih menjadi bagian dari Super Junior. Menyesal karena dirinya tidak berusaha mencari tahu lagi tentang keadaan Super Junior beberapa tahun terakhir ini, apalagi sejak ia merilis albumnya sendiri.

Rasa yang membuncah di hatinya, sejak Hangeng mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki dua buah jadwal di Korea Selatan itu kini hadir lagi. Rasa yang dimiliki oleh orang yang tidak bertemu dengan orang yang disayanginya dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Ada hasrat di dirinya, yang berkeinginan untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan keluarganya lagi. Bertemu mereka, memeluk mereka, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka lagi.

Tapi—

"Gege ke Korea ini sebenarnya ada perlu dengan album solo karirku saja awalnya, tapi setelah mendengar kabar darimu itu, gege ingin ke sana juga jadinya. Jujur saja—gege sangat merindukan teman-teman Super Junior, teman seperjuangan gege dulu," ungkap Hangeng dari lubuk hatinya yang dalam yang dicurahkan.

Namun nafasnya mulai tertahan saat ia mengatakan ini, "Tapi oppa sudah bukan dari mereka lagi sekarang."

—ya, insiden beberapa tahun silam. Saat dirinya menyatakan diri untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Keluar dari keluarga besar yang membesarkan namanya itu dan memutuskan untuk bersolo karir.

Sejak itulah, semua berubah.

Kini, buku lama yang telah usang mulai terbuka kembali. Cerita yang berada di dalamnya mulai dibaca lagi. Kenangan yang terselubung mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Mengingat hari-hari terberat dalam hidupnya.

Ketika ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri.

Ketika Super Junior tetap menahannya.

Ketika egonya tetap teguh pada pendirian.

Ketika suatu hasil berpihak padanya.

Ketika publik menyorotnya dimana-mana.

Ketika ia menyaksikan berbagai kemarahan dan tangis karena dirinya.

Saat itulah, Hangeng merasa sangat terluka. Bahkan ia hampir berpikir untuk melakukan bunuh diri.

"_Gege_…" seloroh Rinyi yang merasa s_hock_ menyaksikan air mata yang kini malah menganak sungai di pipi tirus Hangeng. Membuat ia yang tadinya ingin marah kepada Hangeng karena telah berkata sebuah pernyataan laknat—yaitu Hangeng bukan bagian dari Super Junior lagi—menjadi—entah mengapa rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi. Menangis karena menyaksikan idolanya menangis. Ia sangat paham akan penyebabnya itu. Sudah lama ia menjadi ELF, dan tentu saja ia banyak mengetahui kisah yang telah dilalui oleh Super Junior, termasuk pengunduran diri Hangeng dari Super Junior.

"Jangan menangis," lanjut Rinyi, yang gantian mengeringkan air mata kesedihan itu. "_Gege_ kuat, _gege _sudah berhasil melewati waktu-waktu terberat gege ketika itu. Maka dari itu, _gege_ jangan keluarkan air mata itu lagi," hiburnya.

"Tapi _gege_ kadang merasa kalau _gege_ seperti—"

Sampah. Ya, itulah yang ingin Hangeng katakan. Mengingat cacian dari berbagai pihak karena keputusannya itu—bahkan dari keluarga kesayangannya sendiri—membuat ia bak daun kering yang jatuh dari pohon, dan tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Begitu menyedihkan.

Namun Rinyi segera menginterupsinya, sebelum ia mendengar kata itu, kata yang ia tahu akan diucapkan oleh Hangeng. "_Gege_, dengar. Di mata kami, ELF, _gege_ masih dianggap sebagai karunia dari Tuhan yang sangat berharga bagi kami. _Gege_ masih dianggap oleh kami semua, ELF, Super Junior juga begitu. Walaupun engkau sudah mengambil jalan untuk bersolo karir, kau tetap ada di hati kami semua. ELF tetap men-_support_-mu, Super Junior juga merindukan kehadiranmu," tuturnya dengan rasa perjuangan untuk menahan air mata.

Hangeng _speechless_. Benarkah? Benarkah ia masih dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang berharga, setelah ia campakkan?

Sementara itu, Rinyi tiba-tiba berpikiran tentang suatu hal. Sesuatu yang pada akhirnya ia akan berikan kepada Hangeng, meski ini cukup merugikan dirinya—dan uangnya. Ia lalu mengambil selembar kertas dengan memiliki fungsi yang khusus pada saat berada di Seoul nanti dari dalam tasnya, lalu dikeluarkan.

Rinyi memutuskan untuk berbicara kembali setelah ia tidak mendengar Hangeng angkat suara—yang ia tahu sedang menenangkan dirinya. "Kalau gege mau, aku bersedia membantumu bertemu dengan mereka. Kebetulan aku mengantongi satu tiket _fanmeeting_. Kalau _gege_ mau, aku bisa memberikannya untukmu secara cuma-cuma. Ini bisa menjadi kesempatanmu untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Anggap saja ini hadiahku untukmu."

Ya, ini sudah keputusannya yang bulat.

Tatapan mata Hangeng tertuju kepada selembar tiket _fanmeeting_ di depannya. Tiket yang seolah menggodanya untuk diraih. Akan tetapi ia teringat akan suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan jadwalnya.

"Tapi—Aku ada jadwal tanggal 6 juga. Jadi—bentrok," ucap Hangeng dengan berat hati menolaknya dengan gaya bahasa yang sehalus mungkin. Jangan sampai ia membuat hati ELF yang mengasihinya terluka lagi. "Lagipula, sayang sekali jika kau tidak memegang tiket ini. Bukankah tujuanmu ke Korea Selatan hanya untuk menghadiri acara ini?"

Rinyi bergeming. Ia tahu bahwa Hangeng tidak menerima pemberiannya. Memang benar jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhir yang dilontarkan olehnya, akan tetapi—demi sang idola, ia rela melakukan apa saja jikalau ia diberi kesempatan untuk mempertemukan kembali orang itu dengan keluarga lamanya, termasuk mengorbankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, demi kebahagiaan idolanya. Tapi hatinya tetap bersikukuh. "Sudah, terima saja _gege_. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Pegang sajalah dulu, siapatahu ternyata _gege_ bisa berkesempatan untuk menghadirinya."

Hangeng mulai menimang-nimang. Ia ingin sekali memiliki tiket ini, namun ia juga merasa tidak enak hati kepada yang memberi benda berharga ini. Orang yang duduk di sebelahnya ini sudah rela berkorban demi dirinya. "Tapi—"

"Ah—pegang saja," paksa Rinyi akhirnya. Ia meletakkan tiket _fanmeeting_ itu di tangan kanan Hangeng. Menerima hadiah darinya saja lama sekali. "Kau tidak usah memikirkanku. Kebahagiaanmu, kebahagiaanku juga, _gege_. Anggap saja ini hadiahku."

Pada akhirnya, Hangeng mulai menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

—o0o—


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chap

_Tapi—Aku ada jadwal tanggal 6 juga. Jadi—bentrok._

_Lagipula, sayang sekali jika kau tidak memegang tiket ini. Bukankah tujuanmu ke Korea Selatan hanya untuk menghadiri acara ini?_

_Sudah, terima saja gege. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku. Pegang sajalah dulu, siapatahu ternyata gege bisa berkesempatan untuk menghadirinya._

_Tapi—_

_Ah—pegang saja._

_Kau tidak usah memikirkanku. Kebahagiaanmu, kebahagiaanku juga, gege. Anggap saja ini hadiahku._

—o0o—

Chapter 3

Sudah banyak bingkisan kado yang Eunhyuk terima dari penyelenggaraan _fanmeeting_ ini. Berbagai reaksi dari para ELF ketika bertemu dengannya dan juga para _member_ Super Junior yang lain juga sudah ia saksikan. Mulai dari meminta tanda tangan hingga berfoto bersama mereka.

Hari ini, tepat delapan tahun usia keluarga besar Super Junior. Dan sekarang, Super Junior sedang merayakannya bersama dengan para ELF yang hadir pada _fanmeeting_ yang cukup terbatas. Bukan hanya atas permintaan pihak SM semata, namun Super Junior juga ingin berbagi kebahagiaan bersama _fandom_ yang telah menyertai perjalanan karir mereka sepanjang tahun itu. Meski mereka harus mengorbankan fisik serta mental mereka karena mereka harus siap siaga menghadapi ELF selama berjam-jam.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, tangan Eunhyuk meraih pemberian kado dari peserta _fanmeeting_. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ia merasa sedikit janggal dari keperawakan orang yang member bingkisan kado ini. Tidak seperti para ELF yang lain yang mengenakan aksesoris khas ELF—yang bercorak warna biru safir, namun orang ini hanya mengenakan jaket hitam, topi, serta kacamata hitam. Orang itu juga bersikap biasa saja, tidak antusias—apalagi berlebihan—ketika bertatap muka dengan dirinya.

Orang itu memberi sebuah senyuman kepadanya. Senyuman yang membuat Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Senyuman yang seperti ia kenali—namun siapa? Mukanya tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam besarnya serta topi yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Seperti penyamaran yang dilakukan oleh seorang artis.

Tunggu dulu—Eunhyuk baru menyadari sesuatu. Senyuman itu.

Baru saja orang itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan dirinya, namun gagal karena Eunhyuk sudah mencengkram tangannya yang terbalut oleh jaket itu.

Dan orang itu membalikkan badannya, kembali menghadap ke arah Eunhyuk.

Perasaan Eunhyuk kini campur aduk, antara bahagia dan penasaran dengan dugaannya. "_Gege_? Hangeng _gege_?" lirihnya.

Meski nada bicara Eunhyuk terdengar pelan, para _member_ Super Junior yang lain—yang kedua telinga mereka masih berfungsi dengan baik—masih bisa mendengarnya, dan mereka lantas menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini sedang bersama dengan orang asing, yang kata Eunhyuk tadi—Hangeng?

Apa?

Kini para member Super Junior terkaget sekaligus penasaran dengan kedua orang itu.

Orang itu kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya secara perlahan, lalu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas dengan kuat seraya berkata, "_Happy anniversary, my old family!_"

Eunhyuk, yang berada di depannya tersentak bukan main dengan pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Orang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Orang yang sudah lama hengkang dari keluarga besar Super Junior, kini berada di sini, dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat perasaan bahagianya melonjak drastis.

_Happy anniversary, my old family!_

Eunhyuk tidak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Hangeng secara langsung padanya.

GREP!

"_Thank you so much, my old brother_!" Eunhyuk mendekap tubuh Hangeng dengan kuat, seraya menumpahkan air matanya di pundak Hangeng. Rasa terharu ini benar-benar tidak dapat dikendalikan olehnya. Rasa rindu tidak dapat ia sembunyikan lagi. Persetan dengan tempat umum, yang penting sosok ini sudah berada di sisinya, dan di sisi Super Junior kembali.

Hangengpun membalas pelukan Eunhyuk dengan erat. Iapun juga menangis bahagia. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghadiri fanmeeting ini usai menyelesaikan jadwalnya tadi—dan bertemu dengan saudara lamanya. Saudara yang sangat ia kasihi bahkan hingga saat ini.

Seketika, semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu ikut terkejut menyaksikan pemandangan Eunhyuk yang tengah menangis bersama dengan seseorang. ELF yang ikut penasaranpun mulai bertanya-tanya pula, _ada apa ini_?

"_Gege_, kemana saja kau! Kau tahu kami sangat merindukanmu," ucap Eunhyuk di sela-sela kegiatan berpelukannya. "Rupanya kau masih tahu akan tanggal kelahiran keluarga ini," lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga merindukanmu—merindukan kalian," balas Hangeng yang akhirnya diutarakan perasaannya selama belakangan tahun ini langsung kepada _member_ Super Junior.

Para_member_ Super Junior yang baru saja menyadari bahwa Hangeng sudah di dekat lingkup mereka, bersegera untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk bersama dengan Hangeng. Setelah Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, kini ia merengkuh para _member_ yang lain satu persatu. Baik Hangeng, maupun _member_ Super Junior yang lain menumpahkan air mata mereka bersama-sama.

"Hangeng _gege_! Apa ini kau? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ucap Donghae seraya mendekap tubuh Hangeng dengan kuat. Sekuat rasa rindunya selama ini pada sosok ini. "Ya, ini benar-benar aku, Hae."

"Gege! Apa kabarmu? Lama kita tidak berjumpa," kini giliran Shindong yang mendekap tubuh Hangeng. "Baik. Iya, dan badanmu masih besar seperti dulu," ucap Hangeng yang membuat Shindong melepas topi yang dikenakan oleh Hangeng dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau ini."

"Kau—apa kabarmu, Hangeng? Kau sudah semakin tua," mulut pedas milik Kyuhyunlah yang angkat suara saat ini, seraya memeluk Hangeng erat. "Kau ini, Kyuhyun. Kau tetap saja tidak berubah dari dulu. Dasar _magnae_ kurang ajar," ucap Hangeng seraya mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

Lontaran-lontaran kalimat dari kesemua member dari Super Junior yang hadir pada _fanmeeting_ kali ini diterima dengan Hangeng dengan perasaan bahagia. Bahagia karena bisa mendengar suara mereka lagi. Bahagia karena bisa melampiaskan rada rindunya pada mereka.

Suasana haru menyelimuti kesembilan orang itu saat ini.

Para ELF yang pada akhirnya mengetahui tentang seluk-beluk kejadian peluk-pelukan di tengah-tengah Super Junior, merasa kaget bercampur bahagia pula. Tetes-tetes air mata kini mulai berjatuhan, dan hingga akhirnya semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terharu.

"Akhirnya Hangeng bisa bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya," ucap Rinyi, yang matanya sudah memerah karena sudah banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan. Pengorbanan yang ia berikan kepada Hangeng membuahkan hasil yang sangat membahagiakan.

Pertemuanya dengan Hangeng di pesawat tempo lalu merupakan suatu berkah yang sangat luar biasa bagi Rinyi.

"Ini juga berkatmu, Iyi. Kalau kau tidak menyerahkan tiketmu, entah kapan lagi Hangeng bisa bertemu dengan mereka," sahut Minjae yang matanya juga sudah berwarna kemerahan.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Melalui Rinyi kau mempertemukan kembali Hangeng dengan Super Junior kami," ucap Jichan dengan suara seraknya.

Lain halnya dengan ketiga temannya, Jenny hanya terdiam dalam tangisnya. Mengingat kejadian di minggu ini rasanya benar-benar di luar perkiraannya. Rasanya benar-benar campur aduk.

Pertemuannya antara dirinya dengan Kibum.

Rencananya yang gagal.

Dua tiketnya yang pada akhirnya salah satunya diserahkan kepada Rinyi.

Mengetahui bahwa Rinyi sukses mempertemukan Hangeng sementara dirinya sendiri gagal mempertemukan Kibum.

Rasanya… begitu pedih bagi dirinya.

Andai saja ia bisa…

Pada akhirnya Jenny ke Korea Selatan sendiri dan tidak membawa Kibum turut serta.

—o0o—

Tempat peristirahatan para _member_ Super Junior saat ini sedang terjadi keributan. Bagaimana tidak? Kesemua orang yang berada di dalamnya sekarang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing, namun tujuan mereka sama, yaitu merayakan _anniversary_ mereka. Kalau tadi mereka merayakan _anniversary_ mereka bersama ELF melalui sebuah acara _fanmeeting_, kini mereka akan merayakannya kembali secara pribadi. Ini juga merupakan salah satu dari rencana mereka yang sudah dirancang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Namun ada yang berubah dari rencana mereka. Kehadiran Hangeng kembali di tengah-tengah mereka yang tidak disangka-sangka membuat rencana sedikit berubah. Catat, sedikit, karena Eunhyuk sendiri sudah membuat berbagai rencana atas berbagai kemungkinan. Dan kehadiran Hangeng memang menjadi harapan bagi para _member_ Super Junior yang lain, walaupun masih ada harapan dari mereka yang belum terkabulkan, yaitu kehadiran Kibum serta kehadiran _member_ Super Junior yang sedang menjalankan wajib militer, seperti Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Yesung.

Selama membantu para saudaranya melakukan kegiatan sesuai _jobdesk_ mereka, Hangeng melihat keadaan di sekitarnya dengan seksama. Jujur saja—ia merasa sedikit canggung akan suasana ini. Bertahun-tahun ia menjalani kehidupannya sendirian di China, dan kini ia kembali ke tengah-tengah Super Junior dengan pekerjaannya yang sudah menduduki posisi sebagai penyanyi solo karir, bukan sebagai penyanyi dari _boyband_ lagi seperti dulu.

"Min," panggil Hangeng kepada Sungmin ketika mereka sedang merapikan ruang tengah serempak.

"Eung—_waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin yang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, untuk memalingkan mukanya kepada Hangeng yang hendak mengajaknya bicara.

"Ah—_aniyo_," jawab Hangeng seraya menggeleng. Ia kembali merapikan ruangan. Ia tidak enak mengatakan kegelisahannya saat ini pada Sungmin, meski ia mengenal Sungmin sebagai pribadi yang lembut. Namun di sisi lain ia tidak enak memendamnya sendiri.

"Rupanya kau masih bisa berbahasa korea, _hyung_," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Wajar saja jika ia merasa terperangah akan jawaban dari Hangeng yang mengatakan bahasa Korea itu, karena ia belakangan tahun ini sudah pindah haluan kembali ke China. Hangeng hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, meski itu tidak cukup menghiburnya.

"Santai saja berada di sini, _ne_? Ini rumah keluarga kita, _hyung_. Biar bagaimanapun kau masih kami anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga besar kami," ucap Sungmin, yang bisa membaca akan gelagat Hangeng saat menjawab tadi. Namun ia mulai melirih saat melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya. "Meski nyatanya kontrakmu atas kami sudah terputus."

Hangeng membatu mendengar kalimat Sungmin yang terakhir. Rupanya para _member_ Super Junior masih mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ia paham betul bahwa kenangan itu tidak bisa terhapus secara mutlak dari hati mereka masing-masing, karena Hangeng sendiri nyatanya juga masih mengingat perbuatannya sendiri.

"_Mianhae_. _Mianhae_ membuat hati kalian semua terluka. Sesungguhnya aku sendiri juga terluka pada saat itu," seloroh Hangeng yang menatap kedua mata _foxy_ milik Sungmin lekat-lekat. "Tapi meski aku sudah meniti jalan karirku sendiri sekarang, dan kalian tetap menjalani karir kalian dalam Super Junior, akupun tetap menganggap kalian sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Aku tidak akan melupakan keluarga yang pernah ikut mengiringi jalan hidupku dan memberi pelajaran bagiku akan kerasnya kehidupan. Kalian tetaplah kuanggap sebagai saudara terbaikku."

Senyuman tulus Hangeng berikan kepada Sungmin dalam dialog mereka. Sungminpun membalas senyuman itu. Kata-kata Hangeng seolah merasuk ke hatinya. Meski dalam raga sudah tak bersatu, namun dalam hati masih ada ikatan yang kuat antara Hangeng dan Super Junior.

Tiba-tiba suara bel yang ditekan terngiang di berbagai penjuru _dorm_, menginterupsi hubungan pembicaraan antara Hangeng dan Sungmin.

"Biar aku yang buka," Sungmin segera mengambil inisiatif lalu menuju ke arah pintu _dorm_. "Baik, kalau begitu aku ke dapur dulu," ucap Hangeng yang lekas pergi menuju ruangan yang ia sebut tadi.

Jemari tangan kanan Sungmin segera memegangi kenop pintu. Mendadak jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada secercah rasa harap di hatinya bahwa orang dibalik pintu ini adalah member Super Junior yang belum ada di dalam _dorm_ sekarang. Kemudian dengan gemetaran ia mulai membukanya.

"_Annyeong_," sebuah suara menyambut Sungmin ketika mereka bertatap muka.

GREP!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari ini, Sungmin mendekap dengan erat tubuh orang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Orang yang selama ini menjadi kepala keluarga akhirnya pulang kembali ke rumah. "Teukie _hyung_! Akhirnya kau datang."

Leeteuk berbalik merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menitikkan air matanya kepadanya. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi," ucapnya yang ikut menangis. Rindunya yang tertahan selama ini karena berada nun jauh di sana dalam rangka menjalani tugas wajib sebagai seorang warga Negara Korea Selatan kini terlampiaskan.

"Hei aku juga mau!" kini giliran Yesung yang menyahut. "Kalau kau tidak usah, _hyung! Wekk_," ucap Sungmin yang masih asyik berpelukan dengan Leeteuk, seraya memeletkan lidahnya. "_Hahaha_, aku bercanda, _hyung_," lanjutnya seraya melepaskan pelukan tangannya dari Leeteuk dan kini ia memeluk tubuh dari si suara emas itu.

"Kau ini lama-lama ketularan sikap kurang ajarnya Kyuhyun, _ne_," ucap Yesung sambil mendekap tubuh Sungmin.

Ya, hari ini Leeteuk dan Yesung sukses mengunjungi dorm Super Junior untuk merayakan _anniversary_ bersama dengan member Super Junior yang lain, setelah mereka berjuang untuk mengambil cuti mereka dari wajib militer.

Eunhyuk yang sudah lari tergopoh-gopoh dari dalam dorm untuk menjawab rasa penasaran dengan orang yang sudah memencet bel pintu itu segera mendekap tubuh Leeteuk yang berada di posisi paling depan. "Hyung! Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucapnya yang air matanya dikeluarkan lagi setelah ia habiskan pada waktu _fanmeeting_ tadi.

"_Ne_, _happy anniversary_ buat Super Junior kita," ucap Leeteuk seraya membalas dekapan Eunhyuk.

Usai Sungmin, kini Eunhyuk melakukan hal serupa seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin pada Yesung. "_Hyung_! Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga," balas Yesung.

"Ayo masuk _hyung_," tawar Eunhyuk pasca sesi peluk-pelukan selesai dilaksanakan. Leeteuk dan Yesung mengangguk lalu mereka memasuki _dorm_. Barang-barang mereka diangkut oleh Sungmin serta Eunhyuk.

Kedatangan Leeteuk dan Yesung segera diserbu oleh para _member_ Super Junior yang lain kecuali Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan juga Ryeowook serta Hangeng yang asyik berkutat dengan kompor serta masakan di dapur. Berbagai pasang tangan mulai melingkar mengelilingi tubuh mereka dengan erat, diiringi oleh air mata.

"Sepertinya ada sedikit keributan di ruang tengah, Wook," ucap Hangeng seraya mengaduk-aduk nasi yang berada di dalam penggorengan yang berada di atas api kompor. Sekarang ini ia sedang membuat nasi goreng beijing, masakan khas yang biasa ia buat ketika dulu.

Ryeowook yang sedang memotong-motong bawangpun berkata seraya tersenyum simpul, "Mereka pasti sudah datang."

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Hangeng penasaran. Namun sebelum ia mendapat balasan jawaban dari mulut Ryeowook, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Wookie—" suara tenor milik Yesung memekik dengan panjang, memanggil nama _soulmate_-nya yang sangat dirindukannya seraya berlari menuju ke dapur—yang ia tahu bahwa Ryeowook biasa bersemayam di sana pada saat-saat jam makan seperti ini. Namun ketika tiba di dapur, langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika menangkap siluet orang yang begitu lama tak dilihatnya—bahkan dari sebelum ia menjalankan wajib militer.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk segera merehatkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tengah. Eunhyuk juga mengambil posisi duduk di depannya. Leeteuk lalu mengajak Eunhyuk berdialog disana.

"Bagaimana kabar Super Junior sekarang?" tanya Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Cukup sepi _hyung_, sejak kepergianmu. Tapi Puji Tuhan kondisi kami cukup terkontrol tanpa terjadi lepas kendali," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Syukurlah," kata Leeteuk seraya menarik sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Tapi aku tak yakin kondisi dorm ini jadi sepi, Hyukjae. Bukankah memang selalu ramai, meski se-sedikit apapun? Hahaha," lanjutnya dengan sedikit terkikik di akhir kata.

"Memang tidak, _hyung_. Tapi hati kita sepi—hahaha," Eunhyuk jadi ikut tertawa pula.

"Berkah sekali aku bisa datang ke sini—" ucap Leeteuk yang mendadak terhenti karena kedua telinganya menangkap suara seperti seseorang yang baru saja menyebut nama—

"Eh? Han—geng?" Yesung melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan dengan nada yang terbata-bata.

"Apa—Hangeng?" Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya ketika bola matanya tertuju kea rah dapur. Apa telinganya salah mendengar? Tapi ia yakin telinganya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Lagipula ia tidak sedang melamun.

"Yesungie! Sini!" ajak Ryeowook mendapati Yesung yang mematung di perbatasan dapur. Ia tahu bahwa _hyung_-nya yang satu ini tengah _shock_ ketika melihat sosok Hangeng yang sedang berada di depan kompor. Sama seperti perasaannya tadi ketika melihat Hangeng di acara _fanmeeting_. "Kita kedatangan tamu special!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum penuh arti kepada Leeteuk. "_Ne, hyung_. Ia sedang berada di sini sekarang, bersama kita."

Leeteuk beranjak dari sofa dan lekas pergi menuju ke arah dapur. Begitupula dengan Yesung yang bersegera untuk mendekati Ryeowook dan Hangeng. Hati mereka saat ini tengah digeluguti oleh rasa ketidakpercayaan akan kemunculan Hangeng kembali ke tengah-tengah Super Junior.

Dan benar saja, mata mereka tidak salah melihat. Itu bukan fatamorgana, itu memang Hangeng. Hangeng mereka. Hangengnya Super Junior.

"Hangeng? Ini kau?" tanya Leeteuk terkejut. Ia lalu mendekap tubuh Hangeng dengan sangat erat. Seerat rasa rindunya saat ini kepada sosok ini. Sosok yang sudah sekian lama pergi, dan pada akhirnya pada hari ini mereka dipertemukan kembali. Tepat di hari _anniversary_ Super Junior.

"Ya, ini aku, _hyung_," jawab Hangeng seraya ikut mendekap Leeteuk. Mereka sama-sama menangis kini. Akhirnya Hangeng bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakak kesayangannya itu. Sosok seorang _leader_ dengan keteguhan hatinya, yang telah membimbing Super Junior dari sejak dirinya masih menjadi anggota dari _boyband _itu hingga sekarang. Sosok yang dulu sempat bersikukuh mempertahankannya agar ia tak melepaskan diri. Namun kini—"Selamat atas kesuksesan karirmu sekarang," ucap Leeteuk dengan bijak. Tentunya ia tahu akan album-album yang sudah berhasil dibuat oleh Hangeng sendirian.

"_Gomawo, hyung_," ucap Hangeng. Ia patut bersyukur akan rasa terima kasih yang ia dapat dari orang ini, karena dulu Leeteuk bahkan menentang hasil keputusannya mati-matian, tapi pada akhirnya ia mendukung. "Kalian juga turut berjasa atas kesuksesan karirku selama ini. Tanpa kalian mungkin aku bukan siapa-siapa sekarang."

Yesung yang sudah gerah karena Leeteuk tak kunjung melepas pelukannya kepada Hangeng—karena ia ingin melakukannya juga—akhirnya ikut memeluk Hangeng disela-sela kesibukan mereka.

"_Hyung_! Sudah lama kau tidak kelihatan," ucap Yesung.

"Kau juga, Yesung," sahut Hangeng.

Eunhyuk yang tadi mengikuti langkah kaki Leeteuk ke dapur, dan juga Ryeowook yang tadi memasak bersama Hangeng, turut bahagia menyaksikan Leeteuk, Hangeng, dan Yesung berpelukan bak teletubbies.

Harapan para _member_ Super Junior untuk Hangeng berkesempatan untuk kembali ke sisi mereka akhirnya terwujud. Benar-benar sebuah karunia Tuhan yang sungguh luar biasa. Setelah sekian tahun lamanya Hangeng memisahkan diri, pada akhirnya ia bergabung kembali bersama mereka.

Kedua belas _member_ itu pada akhirnya berkumpul bersama dalam satu _dorm_ pada anniversary yang ke-8 tahun ini.

Ya, kedua belas. Kurang satu.

Kibum.

Super Junior belum sepenuhnya utuh.

—o0o—

Keluar dari sebuah toko di kawasan Seoul dengan menggenggam sebuah kotak kado di tangan Kibum, ia lalu berdiri saja di trotoar jalan yang berada di depan toko, menunggu taksi kosong yang lewat untuk disetop. Tentu saja ia membuat penyamarannya agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Ya, saat ini Kibum sudah berada di negeri ginseng itu, menuruti hati nuraninya yang dari waktu ke waktu semakin memaksa dirinya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Super Junior, keluarga yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Apalagi sejak ia sempat menjalani sebuah komunikasi dengan salah satu _fans_-nya beberapa waktu yang lalu, di dalam ruang aula universitas di Amerika, seolah memberi pelajaran baginya untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan suatu kesempatan yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Setelah itulah, ia terus memikirkan tentang hari sakralnya Super Junior. Biar bagaimanapun ia masih merupakan bagian dari mereka—dan wajarkah seseorang apabila keluarganya sedang merayakan _anniversary_, sementara dirinya yang merupakan anggota keluarga itu malah tidak ikut merayakannya dengan alas an ada urusan pribadi? Jawabannya tentu tidak, bukan?

_Fanmeeting_ boleh gagal dihadiri olehnya, tetapi bukankah Kibum masih bisa mengunjungi _dorm_ mereka?

Maka dari itu Kibum berusaha mati-matian demi bisa ikut merayakan _anniversary_ Super Junior bersama _member_ lainnya. Walau ia harus curi-curi waktu karena jadwalnya yang bentrok, walau kondisi fisik dan mentalnya tidak sedang dalam keadaan prima karena menjalani kegiatannya tersendiri di Amerika terlebih dahulu, akan tetapi Kibum tetap nekat menyebrangi kedua Negara yang berjarak cukup jauh itu tanpa didampingi oleh seorangpun.

Dan sekarang, tinggal dua jam lagi sebelum senja tiba. Kibum memang menetapkan _deadline_-nya sendiri untuk tiba di _dorm_ Super Junior. Tapi taksi belum kunjung datang. Memang banyak angkutan umum lain yang lewat, tapi—ayolah, untuk seorang _public figure _seperti dia, hanya taksi yang paling aman.

Setelah mendapat taksi, Kibumpun duduk di bagian depan. Ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan pasca sang supir menanyakan tujuan serta alamatnya, keempat roda taksi segera menggelinding dan membawa badan taksi di atasnya beserta isi-isinya ke tempat yang dituju.

Dua bola mata kepunyaan Kibum menatap ke arah luar jendela, menyaksikan pemandangan kotaSeoul pada sore hari, yang tidak banyak berubah menurutnya. Namun itu tidak cukup menghiburnya yang kini sedang gelisah lantaran dikejar _deadline_. Ia takut ia ketinggalan untuk merayakan _anniversary_ Super Junior bersama para saudaranya. Ia takut terlambat. Ia takut kesempatan itu pergi sebelum ia bisa merasakannya.

Mengingat itu semua, Kibum merasa gemetar hebat. Penglihatannya mulai kabur karena air matanya mulai merangkak ke kelopak matanya. Iapun menutup kedua matanya, menahan air mata itu. Namun usahanya gagal. Air mata itu tetap saja berhasil menjuntai di kedua pipinya.

Kedua tangan Kibum saling bertautan satu sama lain dengan erat di atas kotak kado yang akan ia berikan kepada Super Junior itu. Ia mulai memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan dalam hati. "Tuhan, pertemukan aku dengan keluarga keduaku, Super Junior. Mohon kabulkan doaku, berkati aku, Tuhan, amen."

Sesampainya di depan gedung SM, Kibum segera membayar ongkos penumpang dan menuruni mobil dengan membawa semua barangnya. Ia lantas memasuki kawasan gedung dengan rasa harap-harap cemas, takut dirinya tidak bisa masuk. Namun ternyata ia bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Meski ada rasa heran karena tidak ada yang menjaga, ia bersyukur karena tidak ada yang menghambatnya hingga saat ini.

Kibum lalu memasuki _lift_. Setelah memencet nomor lantai tujuannya, liftpun merangkak naik. Kibum melirik jam tangan hitam yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. Gawat, tinggal sejam lagi sebelum waktu petang tiba. Waktu-waktu yang kritis karena kemungkinan besar pada saat itu, para _member _Super Junior sedang berkumpul untuk merayakan _anniversary_ secara bersama-sama—atau sudah selesai. Oh tidak—jangan sampai telat. _Jangan sampai, Tuhan_, doanya dalam hati.

Begitu pintu _lift_ terbuka lagi, Kibum keluar dan mulai berjalan mencari letak _dorm_ Super Junior. Dan ketika manik matanya berhasil menemukannya, langkah kakinya terasa lebih berat. Dengan rasa gugupnya, ia mulai mendekati pintu _dorm_. Salah satu tangannya menekan tombol bel pintu, sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi kotak kado.

—o0o—

Berbagai hidangan sudah tersaji di meja makan _dorm_ Super Junior. Namun Ryeowook serta Hangeng masih sibuk berkutat di dapur. Tinggal satu makanan lagi yang masih belum 100 persen jadi. Kue _anniversary_ Super Junior.

Ryeowook dan Hangeng sedang mendekor bagian atas kue _anniversary_ yang berupa rainbow cake itu dengan menggunakan krim dengan warna yang sama yaitu putih. Pada dasar bagian yang berwarna biru safir, Ryueowook menulis Happy Anniversary 8th Super Junior di atasnya, sementara Hangeng hanya menghiasi bagian pinggirnya saja. Usai menulis, Ryeowook mulai menaruh beberapa potong stroberi.

"Wook, apa tidak apa-apa aku membantu menata kue ini—" ucap Hangeng disela-sela kegiatannya, lagi-lagi perasaan tidak enaknya kembali muncul. Namun belum selesai ia berbicara, Ryeowook yang sudah mengerti akan topik yang dibahasnya segera memotongnya, "Sudah, tidak apa-apa, _gege_. Jangan merasa tidak enak. Biar bagaimanapun kau masih kami anggap sebagai bagian dari kami. Mungkin karirmu sudah tidak bersama kami lagi, tetapi hati kita tetap bersatu sebagai keluarga Super Junior, _gege_," ucapnya seraya mengambil sebuah toples kecil yang berisi meses coklat untuk ditaburkan ke bagian tepi kue di atas krim.

Hangeng tersenyum senang mendapati jawaban yang demikian untuk yang kesekian kali. Super Junior benar-benar masih menerimanya. Ia merasa sangat dihargai. "_Gomawo_."

"_Cheonma, ge_ge," ucap Ryeowook seraya membalas senyuman Hangeng, kemudian ia mulai menaburkan meses. "Sekarang tolong kau taruh lilin angka delapan itu di atas kue, _gege_," lanjutnya yang meminta tolong dengan arah kedua matanya yang seakan menunjuk ke obyek sasarannya. Hangeng mengangguk lantas mengambil sebuah lilin angka yang berwarna belang merah putih di dekat tumpukan lilin batangan yang berwarna emas—yang Ryeowook ambil kemudian.

"Taruh dimana? Di tengah-tengah?" Tanya Hangeng. "Yup," jawab Ryeowook dengan menganggukan kepala. Kemudian mereka melakukan persiapan terakhir untuk menata kue. Hangeng menancapkan lilin berbentuk angka delapan pada bagian tengah atas kue yang berada di tengah-tengah antara tulisan angka delapan dan huruf th, sementara Ryeowook menancapkan 13 biji lilin batang kecil di sekitarnya yang tersebar tidak merata.

"Akhirnya selesai!" ucap Ryeowook senang seraya memandangi hasil karyanya yang dibantu oleh Hangeng. Hangeng turut puas pula melihatnya. _Rainbow cake _anniversary yang menuh makna di dalamnya sudah selesai dibuat.

Tiba-tiba bel dorm berbunyi. Sontak Ryeowook dan Hangeng menoleh. "Siapalagi yang datang?" tanya Ryeowook heran. "Kibum, barangkali," jawab Hangeng dengan nada yang menyeletuk, namun membuat Ryeowook terperangah dan mengarahkan kepalanya seketika ke arah Hangeng. Rupanya Hangeng menyadari kalau hanya sosok itu yang tidak ada di _dorm_ ini.

"_Amen_," ucap Ryeowook. Ia dan Hangeng kemudian bersiap untuk membawa _rainbow cake anniversary_ ke meja makan.

Sementara itu, di meja makan sudah hadir kesepuluh member Super Junior yang sudah selesai mengerjakan _jobdesk_ mereka untuk perayaan _anniversary_ mereka secara khusus, dan tinggal menunggu yang berada di dapur selesai bekerja dan acara segera dimulai.

"Senang sekali aku bisa berkumpul bersama kalian lagi di sini," ucap Leeteuk seraya memandangi para _member_ yang lain. Ia mengukir sebuah kurva yang melengkung ke bawah pada bibirnya. "Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Hangeng di sini. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa datang kemari."

"Ya, tadi ketika kami menghadiri acara _fanmeeting_ kami, dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengejutkan kami semua," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Syukurlah, untuk perayaan _anniversary_ kali ini keanggotaan kita sudah hampir lengkap," ucap Leeteuk.

"Ya, hampir _hyung_. Tapi kurang satu," seloroh Siwon dengan muka sedihnya. "Andai saja ia datang."

"Sudahlah, Won. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya, begitupula aku dan para _member_ yang lain. Sekarang berdoa saja semoga dia bisa hadir di sini," hibur Leeteuk kepada Siwon.

"Amen. Semoga ada keajaiban dari Tuhan, bahwa dia bisa datang kesini. Semoga Tuhan memberkati kami," Siwon mengucapkan kalimat doa, dan baru selesai ia berbicara, bel _dorm_ bersua. Membuat suasana ruangan mendadak hening.

Semua orang, yang berada di ruangan itu kini berharap akan satu hal yang sama. Kibum datang.

"Biar aku yang buka," Eunhyuk berinisiatif untuk meladeni siapa tamu yang datang. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi ke arah pintu.

Dan ketika tangan Eunhyuk menarik kenop pintu dan bertatap muka dengan—"Kibum?!"

"_Happy anniversary_—"

GREP!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk memeluk orang hari ini. Orang yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kainya pula, Eunhyuk menitikkan air mata.

Sementara Kibum terlonjak kaget dengan sebuan pelukan yang datang secara mendadak. Padahal ia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau kemana saja, baru sekarang kau muncul lagi," ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara seraknya. "Kau tahu kami sangat merindukanmu."

Kibum mendekap tubuh Eunhyuk pula sembari menangis bahagia. Bahagia karena jerih payahnya sukses. "Aku juga merindukanmu, _hyung_. Merindukan Super Junior pula."

Para_member_ Super Junior yang berada di ruang makan mulai berkerumun di depan pintu.

"Leeteuk _hyung_?" ucap Kibum seraya melepas pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, dan menatap sang _leader _Super Junior yang baru kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ia segera mendekap tubuh si kakak tertua. "Apa kabar, hyung? Aku rindu padamu."

Leeteuk memeluk Kibum pula. "Baik, Kibum. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu," baik Kibum maupun Leeteuk sama-sama berurai air mata.

Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang berada di belakang Leeteuk yang juga sudah membentuk anak sungai di pipinya. Ia lalu melepas pelukannya dari Leeteuk dan kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mendapat bagian. "Kyu, ternyata kau bisa menangis juga," celetuknya.

"Hei, aku juga manusia tahu! Dasar bodoh," ucap Kyuhyun yang tangan kirinya sedang mendekap erat tubuh Kibum, sementara tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku benci harus mengakui hal ini padamu, tapi aku merindukanmu," lanjutnya.

"Aku juga, _saeng_-ku," ucap Kibum. Ia kemudian memandang ke arah Siwon dan melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan kini ia mendekap tubuh orang yang dilihatnya barusan.

"Kemana saja kau baru muncul sekarang, Bummie?" ucap Siwon, yang tangan kekarnya melingkar erat di tubuh Kibum. Ia kemudian mencium pipi kanannya. "Aku sangat rindu padamu. Sangaaat," desahnya.

"Aku juga, _hyung_. Aku juga," ucap Kibum yang banyak menumpahkan air matanya pada s_oulmate_-nya itu. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sebelum akhirnya Kibum beralih ke yang lain.

Kibumpun kemudian memeluk para _member_ Super Junior yang belum dapat giliran. Dan mereka selalu melontarkan kalimat yang intinya sama, yaitu _aku merindukanmu_. Kibumpun juga membalas lontaran kalimat mereka dengan kalimat yang sama pula, _aku juga merindukanmu_. Memang mereka selalu sehati.

Usai sesi peluk-pelukan—yang hari ini sudah beberapa kali digelar untuk orang yang berbeda—terlaksana, Kibum segera memasuki _dorm_ bersama para _member_ Super Junior yang lain—tentunya setelah dipersilahkan masuk. Kibum langsung menyerbu sofa di ruang tengah untuk merehatkan dirinya yang sudah penuh akan peluh, dan hanya Leeteuk yang menemaninya. Sementara yang lain kembali ke ruang makan.

"Ah—akhirnya aku sampai di sini," seloroh Kibum seraya menjatuhkan punggungnya ke senderan sofa.

"Sepertinya kau lelah sekali," ucap Leeteuk. "Apa perlu kubuatkan teh hangat?" tawarnya.

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak usah, _hyung_. Aku hanya perlu rehat sebentar."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Leeteuk tersenyum maklum. "Omong-omong, kapan kau berangkat kesini?" tanyanya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali, habis aku mengisi sebuah acara di Amerika sana, aku langsung berangkat," jawab Kibum. "Karena aku tahu jarak waktu Amerika dengan Korea Selatan cukup jauh, makanya aku buru-buru. Aku baru tiba di Korea sore tadi, dan langsung membeli ini."

Kibum menegakkan posisi tubuhnya, dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak kado yang bersampul warna biru safir serta dibalut pita berwarna emas kepada Leeteuk. "_Happy anniversary Super Junior, my beloved family_!" ucapnya seraya tersenyum tulus.

Kedua tangan milik Leeteuk meraih kotak kado itu seraya tersenyum pula. "Gomawo, Kibummie saeng. Terima kasih kau sudah datang kesini jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk ikut merayakan _anniversary_ bersama kami."

"Ne, _hyung_. Sudah seharusnya," balas Kibum.

"Ayo Kibum, kita ke ruang makan. Sebentar lagi acara perayaan anniversary kita akan dimulai," ajak Leeteuk. Kibum mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi bersama Leeteuk. Kemudian mereka berdua segera pindah tempat.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook dan Hangeng juga sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang makan setelah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di dapur. Ryeowook tengah membopong sebuah _rainbow cake anniversary_ Super Junior dengan beralaskan piring, dan Hangeng tidak membawa apapun. Namun ketika tiba di ruang makan dan melihat—

"Kibum?"

—seketika Hangeng membatu di tempat dan memanggil nama orang yang sedang melihat ke arahnya juga setelah berjalan dari ruang tengah.

"Hangeng _gege_?"

Mata Kibumpun membelalak memergoki sosok Hangeng. Kaget.

GREP!

Kibum dan Hangeng segera mendekap orang yang berada di hadapan mereka masing-masing dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka satu sama lain.

"_Gege_, apa kabar?" tanya Kibum singkat namun lirihannya seakan menunjukkan rasa rindunya yang teramat dalam kepada orang ini.

"Baik, Kibum," jawab Hangeng. Air matanya mulai menetes kembali. "Bagaimana kau? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa seperti ini."

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _gege_," ucap Kibum, yang untuk kesekian kalinya mengucapkan kata rindu kepada kakaknya itu. Ia mulai memproduksi air mata dari kedua bola matanya kembali.

"Aku juga, Kibum," ucap Hangeng.

Suasana haru mulai menyelimuti ruang makan di _dorm_ Super Junior. Semua yang menyaksikan hubungan interaksi yang kembali terjalin antara Kibum dan Hangeng ikut menangis bahagia. Bahagia karena pada akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu kembali satu sama lain, dan dipertemukan kembali bersama dengan Super Junior.

"Akhirnya dua orang itu kini hadir lagi di tengah-tengah kita," ucap Leeteuk yang matanya sudah memerah karena menangis beberapa kali hari ini. "Lengkap sudah jumlah _member_ Super Junior di sini."

"_Anniversary_ di tahun ini benar-benar terasa spesial," imbuh Eunhyuk, yang pipinya juga sudah lembab basah karena air matanya yang sudah terkuras.

Kibum dan Hangeng akhirnya melepas pelukan panjang mereka, dan kini Kibum berlari untuk merengkuh Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai meletakkan kue. "Wookie _hyung_! Hanya kau yang satu-satunya belum kupeluk."

"Ah Bummie, _namdongsaengku_," Ryeowook membalas apa yang Kibum lakukan padanya dengan hal serupa, seraya tersenyum tulus. "Kau sudah semakin dewasa sekarang."

Kibum melepas pelukannya dari Ryeowook dan kini ia mengambil posisi duduk pada salah satu kursi yang kosong di meja makan. Begitupula dengan Hangeng dan Ryeowook.

"Akhirnya bangku makan Super Junior terisi semua," ucap Sungmin seraya tersenyum setelah kesemua member Super Junior duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Dan mereka mulai untuk merayakan anniversary secara bersama-sama dengan penuh suka cita.

Hati mereka, jiwa mereka, serta raga mereka kini bergabung kembali menjadi satu ikatan, setelah kemarin-kemarin ada yang terurai kemana-mana.

Sesi acara tiup lilinpun dimulai. Setelah kesemua api pada lilin membara, para member Super Junior mulai membuat _make a wish_ mereka.

"_Happy anniversary 8__th__ years old Super Junior. Longlife, together, forever_," ucap Leeteuk.

"Makin sukses!" sahut Kangin.

"Makin kuat dalam hadapi rintangan," ucap Shindong.

"_God bless us_," ucap Siwon.

"Dan saya semakin tampan," ucap Kyuhyun, yang langsung mendapat jitakan serta teriakan dari para _member_ lain. "Huuu!"

"Semoga karir Super Junior semakin lancar," kini giliran Hangeng yang membuka suara. "Amen," sahut Leeteuk seraya tersenyum menghargai apa yang diucapkan olehnya. Ia paham akan realita yang ada.

"Dan juga berkah semakin melimpah kepada kita," ucap Ryeowook.

"Makin dimudahkan jalan kita," ucap Sungmin.

"Semoga semakin maju untuk ke depannya," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Makin sering kumpul lengkap seperti ini lagi," ucap Donghae yang langsung disambut ucapan, "Amen," dari yang lain.

"Semoga Shindong bisa kurus dan sifat _evil_ Kyuhyun hilang," saat Heechul selesai berbicara, Shindong langsung menyebut, "Amen," dengan semangat, sementara Kyuhyun langsung memprotesnya. "Hei, maksudmu apa?!"

Tawa renyah langsung membahana menyaksikan kekonyolan antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Semoga sinar kita semakin terang dari waktu ke waktu," ucap Yesung.

"Dan semoga—apa yang menjadi harapan kita semua dikabulkan oleh Tuhan," ucapan Kibum menjadi penutup make a wish mereka, yang langsung dibilang "Amen," dengan nada kencang oleh para _member_ Super Junior yang lain.

"Ayo Leeteuk _hyung_, silahkan tiup lilinnya," ucap Ryeowook mempersilahkan sang _leader_ untuk mematikan nyala api dengan menggunakan tiupan dari mulutnya. Leeteuk mengangguk dan mulai meniup lilin-lilin yang ada, yang disambut oleh tepukan tangan yang meriah.

Bara api yang berada di atas sumbu ketigabelas lilin batang kecil berwarna emas beserta satu lilin belang merah putih yang berbentuk angka delapan itu akhirnya mati. Menyisakan asap yang membumbung tinggi. Kondisi kue memang sesuai dengan gambaran kondisi Super Junior. Ketigabelas lilin kecil itu melambangkan jumlah anggota keluarga Super Junior yang masing-masing memiliki talenta mereka sendiri-sendiri, yang bersinar di kancah publik. Lilin angka delapan melambangkan umur Super Junior kini. Warna biru safir yang menjadi dasar bagian kue paling atas melambangkan warna _fandom_ mereka yang telah menyertai jalan karir mereka, dan warna pelangi di bagian badan kue itu sendiri melambangkan jalan kehidupan mereka di lingkup Super Junior, yang bermacam-macam. Suka duka mereka sudah rasakan bersama, serta tangis duka dan haru sudah menghujani perjalanan mereka. Semua itu hanya terbungkus di dalam satu wadah, yaitu Super Junior.

Berjanji untuk percaya, bahwa suatu saat nanti Tuhan pasti akan menyatukan mereka semua kembali. Tuhan pasti memberkati kita semua. _Amen_.


End file.
